


Tidal Waves-Mermaid Thorki AU

by vahisa1975



Category: Thorki Thunderfrost
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Barebacking, Explicit Language, Intersex Loki, M/M, Minor Violence, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's an innocent merman until he gets captured.  Lucky for him there's a gorgeous blonde ready to help him.  But can he break him free?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Soft blue waved over the dreamy green eyes of the merman as he stared up through the clear water of the shallows. His tail was buried in the warm sand heated by the sun in this part of the ocean. Absently he lifted it, shoveling up a small amount with his fins then dropping it and sinking his most nether regions back in to do it again. Loki's long, black hair swirled around his slender arms and down to his waist like a dark inky curtain. His chest was small and tapered to a slim waist but his torso was constructed of finely toned muscles. There his body transformed into a long tail with green and black scales, each trimmed in gold. At the bottom it split into two fins, feathery and graceful. They mirrored the gills on the sides of his neck.

Here the currents moved the water gently and the young merman let it slide through his slightly webbed fingers with a child like glee. This was so different from the cold, murky depths his home was constructed in. His eyes had two layers, almost like extra eyelids and the one that allowed him to see in the dark would automatically shift into place when he needed it. Not that he didn't love his home, it was safe and his family was there. To be more exact, he was one of the princes of Jotunheim. He had two brothers, Helblindi and Byleistr, both older than him. That meant he had a long time to wait for the throne, but that was alright, he didn't want the pressure of it just yet. Even though he was over 200, that was still very young for a merperson.

The water began to wave with harder currents and he looked up curiously. Loki was at the bottom of the shallows which was still 200 feet down and safe from most predators. Especially the dreaded humans they feared so much. Stories had been passed from generation to generation of the terrible things they did to his people. The ones that died horribly at the end of metal spears were lucky compared to the few that had been captured. He shuddered as a cold chill went down his spine. Tales of torture and rape flooded his mind from the memories of when he was little. It was possible their parents told them such things just to keep them from straying too far, but he believed them.

A dark shadow approached along the surface, sending ripples ahead of it that tossed him gently. A small giggle passed his lips from it tickling slightly. There was a loud noise accompanying the shape that drew nearer and he watched in amazement while it came into view. It wasn't any ocean animal he'd seen before, this creature had a wide belly and it's tail was big and round, spinning viciously. The merman couldn't see a face or eyes but it seemed there was more of this animal above the water than below it. Something heavy dropped off the side of the huge creature and the second he saw it hit the water, Loki panicked. This wasn't an animal, this was humans. It was the sight of their net that triggered recognition. While the merpeople used them, they would never be on top of the water and theirs were so much smaller.

Darting into action with a giant thrust of his tail, the merman spun away from them, his heart pounding in his ears as he tried to put distance between himself and the large vessel. The cold depths lay just ahead and he could almost taste the change in water. Then his arm caught on something and he jerked, looking up. It was tangled in a section of rope. Without thinking, he pushed backward to free it and his tail landed in another section. His eyes shot open wide and he saw the whole net stretched in front of him. He hadn't seen it, those villains had made it a clear white color that blended into the blue of the water. He pulled at his arm repeatedly to free it, the motion alerting the waiting humans and the net started to close around him. Loki shook his head, the word no on his lips as he continued to try and free himself.

The netting was constructed of a material that seemed to wrap tighter the more he struggled against it and soon it was working up his tail and along his arm to his shoulder. Despair started to tug at his heart and his lip quivered with unshed tears. How did he let this happen? The sound of Byleistr reminding him not to go off on his own echoed in his ears. He never did listen the way he should. But he'd been to the shallows many times before and never come across these monsters. To be honest, he'd started to doubt they'd existed.

The water was growing lighter and brighter, triggering more panic inside him. Thrashing like a fish on a hook, he twisted and struggled, trying to swim back down. It only ended up in him being caught up more until he could barely move. With a sudden rush, he burst out of the ocean, the air cool over his wet skin. The salty smell of ocean breeze wafted along his senses along with another strange one that emanated from the vessel. Shouting combined with scurried activity caught his eyes on the deck of the ship. Loki tried to turn to see what was happening but he couldn't. His lungs started to push water out of them so he could breath, the liquid pouring from his mouth. The net dropped onto a hard surface and the merman landed on his arms, trying to catch a breath.

"Holy shit! We found one!"

There was the sound of shuffling and commotion around him.

"Where is it? Where?" a new voice emerged with a commanding edge to it.

It became silent and he managed to look up through the long wet locks of hair to see a man standing there. He was covered in strange material and there was a look to his eyes that made him afraid. His chest was still quivering and he was sputtering slightly.

"You fools, get him to the tank before he dies," the man shouted and the others crowded around him.

Loki tried to fight them off, waving his massive tail and knocking over a few. He swung at the others, making them hesitate a second before they grabbed him. The merman almost tried to reason with them but instinct told him to keep his mouth shut. Instead he fought against them as much as the rope would let him. When a metal door was opened and he was carried toward it, he reached toward the sun and open sky, praying to somehow escape. A resounding clang was the only answer he got then they were passing through a dark corridor to a large room. A red curtain hung in front of them and they pushed it aside to get under it. His eyes grew big again at the sight of a huge tank of water. His struggling became stronger, disgust at the feel of their dirty hands on his body making him feel sick to his stomach.

"How are we going to get him in there?" one of the men asked, panting from trying to hold him still.

"Get the lift," another shouted.

"Cut the net from him first," a familiar voice ordered and Loki knew it was the man from the deck that had made him feel afraid.

He was held down as they severed the strands from his body quickly. The merman was grateful as the rope had started to cut into his sensitive tail and soft skin but he still was trying to figure out how to get out of there. Roughly he was hauled up onto a platform that raised them into the air with a whining sound until the humans pushed him into the water. Loki closed his eyes, letting the fluids back into his body, his lungs filling up and his gills filtering the oxygen again.

The young merman could hear the voices outside his cage and it took an effort to open his emerald eyes to look out again. For a moment, his mind had tried to trick him into believing none of this had actually happened. Most of the men were rushing around the room, moving equipment noisily. But one stood directly in front of him, staring unabashedly, studying every movement. It was the man that gave the orders and looked at him in a way that made his stomach sink. Loki moved back until he hit the glass behind him, almost cowering in that corner.

"Captain," a younger human ran up next to him and stood patiently waiting.

The first man never turned his gaze as he answered.

"What is it Thomas?"

"Should we continue to run the nets?"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"No. We have exactly what we want."

"Yes sir."

Loki almost didn't want him to leave. He had the feeling being alone with the captain was not something he would enjoy. The man was fairly tall, maybe slightly over 6 feet. His hair stuck out of the bottom of a knit hat that fit securely to his head, brown and brushing the top of his shoulders. His beard was short but wild and unkempt. The human was dirty and his dark eyes spoke of greed and steely determination. When he stepped closer, the merman instinctively cringed back.

"I knew you were out there," the captain spoke in a soft voice.

"And now you belong to me."

Terror must have shown on Loki's face while he pressed as far back as he was able. He even tried to communicate, shaking his head and holding his hands up pleadingly. The captain never wavered, his eyes raking over the water creature possessively. Without a word the human spun around and walked away, pushing the curtain aside then letting it fall back. Loki looked around, seeing only two people left with him, one on each side like guards. His tank was only twelve feet wide as far as horizontal and depth but twenty feet high. While he could swim to the top, he wouldn't be able to get out unless he fell to the floor, possibly injuring himself. Then he would have to get past the humans, up the stairs and out the no doubt locked metal door just to get onto the deck. He was sure more people would be there for him to battle. 

The terrified merman swam around as much as possible, looking for any flaw in the glass he could find. There were none, which didn't surprise him. He still couldn't believe he was here, that this was happening. Stupid, foolish thing that he was to be caught. Eventually he slumped to the bottom, finding a corner to curl into. The metal wall of the ship was right behind the tank and he chose that side to retreat to. There was a tiny round hole above him and to the side where he could barely see light from outside. At least he would know how many days he was captured. Not that it made him feel any better. 

Loki held his tail to his chest for comfort, hugging and stroking his scales. It was something only the smallest merpeople usually did but he felt in this situation he should be made an allowance. And only when he was positive no one was watching, did he let a few tears slip from his eyes. Not that anyone would have seen them in the water, but his small amount of leftover pride wanted to make sure.


	2. Tidal Waves-Chapter 2

Loki's solitude was short lived when the blood red curtain was pushed aside again. He released his tail but stayed in the corner, watching the group of men that entered with fear written on his face. There were three of them, the captain in the center, always acting as the ringleader. A short man with dark hair held a strange black box pointed at him. There was a piece of round glass in the front and a small blinking light on the top. A third human the same height as the man in charge, his shaggy hair a reddish orange, was wearing a curious white coat.

"Are you able to film him alright?" the captain asked in an anxious voice to the smallest man.

"Yes, it's perfect. We're going down in history for this."

"No one's going to believe it until they see him in person. They're going to say it's a hoax," the man with the white coat told them.

"That's what I have you for. You're the medical authority here. What do you think?" he retorted smugly.

It was obvious the doctor was stunned at seeing Loki and he stepped closer, making the merman shrink back a little.

"I..I..can't dispute what I'm seeing. I'd like to examine him though."

The captain's dark eyes narrowed possessively but he grunted a reluctant acceptance.

"In time. It'll be easier to get him in and out of the tank I have set up at port. Right now I just need to make sure we get him there alive and in one piece."

The doctor frowned, his eyes scanning closely over the merman's body.

"There's no hurry. I am anxious to learn more about him though," he mused thoughtfully.

"As am I," the captain responded softly, sending a shudder down Loki's spine.

The other two humans glanced at the one in charge, looking at him strangely. But they soon shrugged it off. The one with dark hair and the black box lowered his device and the light stopped blinking.

"I have plenty of footage. You might want to train him to do some tricks or something. People are going to get tire of watching him just sit in a corner after a while."

"Good work. Hrmph, tricks? I'll have to work on it."

There was a gleam to the captain's eye that even made the men with him uneasy.

"There's not much I can do right now. Let me know if you need me," the doctor said, shouldering past them to leave.

The small human picked up on his departure to make his own.

"Call me when he does something interesting," he huffed, going out the other side of the curtain.

That left just the dirty captain staring at him again. Loki wondered what he'd done wrong in another life to deserve this. It got worse when the man walked up to the glass and placed his hands on the container.

"It's a shame you can't talk beastie. But you and me, we're gonna get to know each other real well, I guarantee you that."

The merman felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest from fear. His hands were curled up next to him and his tail tucked up under itself. The staring seemed to go on forever, those dark eyes burning into his memory. Loki didn't move, feeling it would just give him something more to watch. He hoped the human would get bored and go away. Eventually an evil smile split the other man's face before he backed away slowly, then turned to go. Relief seeped into the sea creature's body when he was gone. Finally he could stretch out and swim around that small area. Everything was getting cramped from pressing into the corner.

The comforting feel of water rushing past him helped his brain to get working again. He began to contemplate all of his options. There were things about him these people still didn't know that could help him and he planned on keeping that knowledge to himself as long as possible. Again he studied the room, spotting the lift that had brought him up to the top of the glass. But the controls were far away and near the floor. He had no way to reach them and nothing to throw at it even. His tank was bare.

Thoughts of his family crept into his brain and he had to fight the urge to cry again. He was never close to his father, Laufey. Compared to his brothers he was small and runty, gaining him a good deal of disdain from the king. But Helblindi and Byleistr were always there for him. He longed for the comforting feel of their large bodies holding him close right then.

He hadn't realized he's stopped swimming until those images faded and Loki looked up at the tiny window to see it was almost dark. This part of the ocean was shallow because it was near a small island. The man had mentioned going to a port. The only place he'd heard of with anything that big was days away. At least that meant he had time to come up with something. The sound of footsteps had him darting back to the corner. The curtain didn't move but he could see the boots of the guards underneath it. 

"Captain sent me to relieve you blokes," he heard a deep voice with a soothing accent say.

"It's about time," one of them complained.

"Oh come on, let's just get out of here. This was the most boring thing I've done in years."

He could hear them clomping away and only one set replaced them. Curiously he swam forward and pressed his palms against the cool wall of his prison. Having only one guard at night might be a good thing. If he could just figure out how to use it to his advantage. Hours passed and he floated aimlessly, flicking his tail now and then to move him around. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't think of a way out of here. More noise from the stairs had him tensing and rushing back to what seemed his safe spot.

"Captain, what are you doing here at this time?" the guard asked surprised and a little suspiciously.

"Never you mind. This is my creature and I'll look to it whenever I see fit."

"Yes sir," came the sullen reply.

It almost sounded like that human was concerned about his well being. But he knew better than to get his hopes up. The curtain flipped open, wider than normal. The merman caught a glimpse of broad shoulders and golden hair before it settled back.

"I don't wish to be disturbed unless I call for you. Understand squab?"

"Aye Captain," came the disgruntled answer.

Now they were alone. Again. That terrible feeling fell over Loki once more and he had to fight not to tremble in his corner. Something was different this time, maybe the set to the man's jaw or the way he was dressed. It seemed he only had on his dressing robe and boots. That meant he'd come here from bed and the merman could only guess that meant something had kept him from sleeping.

"Hello again my beauty," the man sighed softly, getting close enough that his breath left a cloud on the glass.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I even wondered if I'd dreamed about capturing you. But here you are.....real.....but so intangible. I don't suppose you'd let me touch you, would you?"

It took most of his willpower not to react to those words. He didn't want the captain to know he could understand what he said. So instead he blinked at him curiously. Loki's stomach sank when it made the man smile.

"So innocent, aren't you? Have you ever felt a man's passion as he holds you and takes you roughly?"

A pink tongue came out to lick at dry lips as the other man considered his own question. If the merman had been afraid before, now he was terrified. His people mated for life, the only time they ever had multiple lovers was if their chosen one died and they were lucky enough to find another. He hadn't met his lifemate and he was positive it wasn't this ugly ape. His tiny hope that tales of being raped were fictitious disappeared slowly. Now his only chance at keeping it from happening was that the captain had no idea where his privates were or how to get at them. 

Terror held him frozen and it worked in his favor as it seemed he didn't know what was going on. But then things went downhill drastically. He could only watch in disgust as the human untied his robe, revealing his naked body. Whether he knew what the human had said didn't matter, this was enough for anyone to understand. Again he shook his head and held his hands out in front of him, clearly indicating he was against anything that involved that. A breathless laugh left the captain's lips at the merman's reaction.

"Don't worry beastie, we'll work on it together. Soon I'll get my chance to try out that pretty mouth. And maybe after the doctor examines you, I'll find your priceless treasures."

Thankfully his stomach was empty or Loki might have thrown up. He was fighting the urge anyway as the captain started to stroke himself while eyeing him. All he could do was shut his eyes and turn his head away. He knew what part of the body that was because he had a sex organ like it too. But being a merperson meant they had both male and female parts. When they met their lifemate, their bodies would react and the appropriate sex would open, telling them their role.

There were more murmured words from the captain to him about his beauty that the ocean dweller tried to ignore. A little longer and there were a couple grunts followed by gasping sounds that told him the disgusting human was finished with pleasuring himself. He dared to peek over enough to see him wiping the seed from the glass onto the edge of his robe. Loki gagged a little at how vile he was.

"Soon, my lovely," the captain mumbled at him before fixing his clothes.

He put his hand on the glass again lovingly before leaving to go behind the curtain. The merman was left in a state of shock and horror. He had the feeling things were only going to get worse after this.


	3. Tidal Waves-Chapter 3

Just minutes after the captain left, the curtain moved slightly and Loki saw a head poke around. The same yellow hair he'd spotted briefly flowed down the shoulders of the human guard. Instantly he was captivated by the bright blue eyes and pretty strands that framed the handsome face. This person reminded him of the sun and ocean, freedom and happiness. The merman had to force himself to keep in mind that this was one of his captors, one of the terrible humans that had done this to him.

The other man didn't see him at first, his face searching the room and big tank for a few minutes. But then their eyes locked and what he could only describe as shock showed on the guard's features. The human moved forward, coming past the curtain and standing just on the other side of it. He was a little taller than the captain, his shoulders wide and muscles showing through his clothes. Loki wasn't sure what to think and just watched him warily. The blonde took a few halting steps forward, a look of disbelief and repressed anger flashing over him.

"You....this...." he muttered, stopping in front of the glass and letting his eyes wander over it.

The sailor looked back to him and Loki had trouble believing the emotion he saw in the bright orbs.

"I didn't know. They told me they captured an animal. But you.....you're not, are you?" 

His voice was quiet and soft, calming the merman's nerves. Loki stared at him with big eyes and found himself shaking his head no in response. The guard smiled brightly showing he knew the ocean creature understood. Terror swarmed his body and the merman shook his head no violently, holding up one hand to his mouth and another in front of him. The blonde's smile turned to a frown as he saw his reaction.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I can see how it would be safer for you. Are you alright? Did the captain do something to you?"

The man sounded angry at the thought and Loki was trying to understand why any of these monsters would care. He shook his head no again but looked away in shame at the memory. The handsome human clenched his hands into fists and an expression of anger came over him.

"He didn't hurt you, but he did something, I can tell."

Sighing in frustration, the guard looked at the floor before casting his eyes back to the merman.

"I don't blame you for being afraid of us but I promise I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Thor," he said with a smirk Loki could see as being contagious.

"If I can think of some way to get you out of here, I will. But in the meantime if you want to sleep...er...I mean...if you do," he fumbled embarrassingly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll...ah...I'll be out here guarding you. I mean, actually guarding them from bothering you. Ok?" he grinned sheepishly.

For the first time Loki found himself smiling softly at the man. He seemed so genuine and wanting to help him, it was hard not to. He nodded a little and Thor beamed at him.

"Good, glad that's settled then," he told him, swinging his arms a little and walking back to the curtain.

"Well, have sweet dreams fish man," he chuckled as he disappeared on the other side.

The merman watched him leave, hundreds of feelings conflicting inside him. He found himself liking this Thor but at the same time not trusting him. Loki sighed, making bubbles float up to the top of the tank. It didn't matter if the human wanted to help him, he wouldn't be able to. He could see evil possessiveness in the captain and knew he would never let him go willingly. And this sailor was just someone that worked for the other man. So he had to do what he said. Feeling depressed again, he settled into his safe corner, his beautiful, long tail out in front of him. The merman did actually sleep and he was getting tired. It shouldn't have, but knowing the blonde human was out there, watching for him, made him feel better. He was able to fall asleep after a little while, nightmares about the captain and dreams of home haunting him.


	4. Tidal Waves-Chapter 4

The loud clanging of the metal door snapped Loki from his sleep. It took him a few minutes to wake up and remember where he was. When he did, a deep feeling of despair washed over him. The merman was lonely, scared and hungry. Heavy footsteps banged down the iron stairs and he swirled his tail, stretching the muscles a little.

"Shifts over, our turn to babysit," the disgruntled voice of one of yesterday's guards drifted toward him.

He heard a warm chuckle and suddenly pictured the blonde from last night. He'd forgotten about him for a minute. 

"If it's so horrible, I'll take your shift for you. This is much better than mopping floors."

Loki's heart picked up speed as he hoped Thor would stay. He felt better about him watching him than the others. There was a moment of silence as the other man thought about the offer.

"Nah, I better stay. If Captain Stu finds out I didn't do my shift, he'll skin me alive."

The merman's heart sank at the answer. The other guard spoke up next.

"It's best you get some rest anyway. I hear you've got the night shift again newbie."

That made the sea creature feel a little better.

"Alright, fine," the blonde grumped.

"But do me a favor mates. Make sure no one bothers him."

A volley of laughter assaulted his ears at the other man's request.

"Him? That thing in there is just an animal. It'll be fine," they chortled.

"He's not an animal. And I better not hear anything's happened to him," Thor growled before stomping away.

Loki crossed his arms over his body, shuddering a little. He hated that they looked at him like some thoughtless beast. Luckily no one bothered him for a long time even though he was bored. He tried to use the time to plan ways to escape but each idea seemed fruitless and that just frustrated him. 

About halfway through the day some men infiltrated his little corner of the ship and started to move things around. The merman immediately shied away and watched them curiously. They used the lift to get up to two of the ceiling corners and they attached more of those strange black boxes with the glass on them there. He could see long strings running from them and under the curtain. It made him wonder what they were and why they were putting them in there with him.

They all stared at him when they first entered but after they had their fill of looking at the sideshow attraction, they ignored him. No one talked to him or thought about him. It was like he was just another part of the background scenery. But that was just as good, he could have gotten attention if he wanted. Thankfully, he didn't.

There was the sound of another group of people coming down and Loki cringed, not wanting to deal with more staring. That cringe turned to a shiver when he saw the Captain emerge from the crimson curtain. He was given a leer that made him feel like he'd been physically violated without being touched.

"How are the cameras coming? Are they set?" he called to the workers.

"Almost, it takes time Cap'n," one replied from the lift, a box held above him as another man used a strange device that made a loud noise to attach it to the wall.

"Hurry it up, ya slugs, I've got things to do," the man in charge yelled at them.

The merman just prayed that what he had to do didn't involve him. But it wasn't exactly like the human had another hobby at the moment, now was it? They must have been telling the truth about being almost done because it was only about twenty minutes later and they started to clear out, cleaning up their equipment with them. It didn't surprise him that the Captain stayed behind alone. But it terrified him. The man saw the look on his face and chuckled, rubbing his blackened thumb over the stubble of his beard.

"We're going to try something new today. Are you hungry beastie?"

It took all of Loki's willpower not to respond. He was starving. The human went over to a metal bucket that had been left behind and pulled out a fish. The merman's eyes followed it greedily. It made his belly rumble just knowing it was so close. That only caused the captain to laugh again as he moved the lift back to the tank. The ocean dweller watched desperately as he used it to get to the top, the sight of food entrancing him.

"You might not be able to understand me, but you know what this is, don't you?"

There was a note of teasing in his voice that sent cold chills into the merman's veins. Loki reached his hands up, trying to show him he could throw it in and he would catch it. The cruel man shook his head at him.

"Come and get it beastie."

The fish was held right above the water and Loki could get to it easily. But that meant he would be in reaching distance of that disgusting man. He hoped he'd washed his hands before touching his food.

"Come on, you can trust me. Come get some delicious fish," the captain cajoled, wiggling it a little.

The merman fought himself, not sure what he should do. He played through the scenarios, sure he could fight the man off if he needed to. Swallowing hard, he hesitantly swam a little closer.

"That's it, that's a good boy. Come to daddy," the sailor crooned at him.

His words made Loki sick and he decided to just get it over with. Thrusting hard with his powerful tail, he zipped through the water and grabbed the fish, retreating to his corner. He could see that he'd surprised the human with his speed and a hint of admiration seeped into the dark eyes.

"Enjoy it beastie, I wouldn't want you to waste away on me."

Loki didn't dare move, he just cowered in the corner, holding his prize possessively. The captain went back down and gave him a salute with a lecherous grin as he left. As soon as the human was gone, the merman began to devour the fish. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this hungry. When he was done, he threw the bones over the side and they landed perfectly in the metal tub the other man had taken it from. Feeling a little better, Loki stretched out, trying to relax before the next bad thing came at him.


	5. Tidal Waves-Chapter 5

The rest of the afternoon went by without any interruptions. Loki listened to the groaning of metal as the ship tossed on the waves along with the muffled voices that floated from the bottom of the door at the top of the stairs. He let himself recline in the water that rocked gently and his mind drifted to memories of his home. As a youngling he'd raced through the tall broken coral buildings around the outskirts of Jotunheim, chasing schools of fish or playing hide and seek with his brothers. 

A smile curved his lips as he thought about his siblings. Helblindi was kind and sensitive, always ready to cheer him up and understand him. He liked to make sculptures and to create art. Byleistr was more serious, always getting ready to take over the throne someday. But he was still loving and protective over his youngest brother. Pain stabbed his heart as he thought about them. Loki suddenly wondered if he was ever going to see them again. A future of glass tanks and the captain leering at him loomed and he felt so much despair he thought his heart was going to literally break. A soft whimpering left his throat and he found himself automatically hiding in his corner. The merman stroked his tail again, rubbing his cheek along the fin for comfort.

Hours passed and shadows built in the corners of the room. Loki slipped into sleep then back again, having nothing else to do. He was starting to get hungry and tried to ignore it. He usually ate multiple fish a day and he hoped at some point they would feed him more. The guards shuffled impatiently as the end of their shift neared and the merman perked up, realizing that meant the blonde would be returning. He hadn't even realized how lonely he was until that moment. In the ocean, he was never alone. When his family or other merpeople weren’t nearby, there were always fish darting around to keep him company.

It took almost another hour before he heard the door open and his face brightened. Loki moved closer to the glass and hoped Thor would come in and see him. Footsteps hurried down and he heard the men greet each other.

"How is he? Has anyone bothered him?"

The other two just laughed at the new sailor and took off.

"Don't fall in love with that creature, scrub," one of them teased on the way out the door.

He could swear he heard a growl that sent tingles down his spine. There were a few tense seconds of silence before the curtain moved and relief flooded the merman. He was so happy to see the human his tail flicked slightly. The blonde smiled at him as he walked over, his eyes searching the ocean dweller to make sure he wasn't injured.

"How are you tonight? I hope you had a good day," Thor greeted him.

Loki didn't know how to tell him how horrible it was being a prisoner of the captain's. Other than just to tell him. But he wasn't ready to give away that he could talk yet so he shrugged in response. The sailor could tell he wasn't happy and gazed at him sadly.

"I know, you won't be happy until you're free. Right?"

The merman nodded at him and the human sighed.

"I've been looking into getting you out but it's not going to be easy. We might even have to wait until we board at port. All Captain Stu talks about is you and how much money you're going to make him. I tried to reason with him earlier but he wouldn't listen."

Loki swallowed nervously, not daring to hope that the blonde would be able to free him. But he was the only person that even seemed to want to help him. That made him glad since he found him to be so beautiful. A soft smile graced his features that disappeared as the door squeaked open. Thor gave him a wary glance before stepping beyond the red veil.

"You again?" he heard the Captain ask.

"Aye. What business do you have here sir?"

There was silence in which he could picture them eyeing each other, sizing up their potential enemies.

"I'm here to see my property. You would be best to keep your nose in your own affairs boy."

"I would say this is my affair, sir. I won't let you you harm him."

Their tones grew more challenging as they went on and Loki started to get worried his new semi friend would get in trouble. He was surprised when a chuckle sounded from the Captain.

"Why do you think I would harm him? I need him alive and healthy to make money on him. Put your fears to rest blondie. I just wish to study something interesting and unique."

There wasn't much Thor could argue with about that and fell silent as Stu pushed the crimson material aside. The merman caught sight of the sky blue eyes watching him closely. He wanted to communicate to him not to leave them alone together but the connection was broken too quickly. Loki backed away from the human, who was dressed in just his night robe and boots again. The Captain put his hands on the glass and looked at him lustfully.

"What are you doing beastie? Are you putting love spells on my sailors?"

His voice was soft as he muttered to the merman. The sea creature wanted to shake his head no but he had to pretend he didn't understand.

"So beautiful you are. I bet that hair is silky, your skin soft, and that mouth....hot."

He said the word "hot" full of breath so that it puffed out of him. Loki could see the other man getting turned on again and already knew where this was going. His mind spun as he tried to think of a way to stop it. But he couldn't figure out anything, he could only watch in horror as the tie was undone, revealing the naked body underneath. His head turned and his eyes shut, willing the image to go away.

"I wish you would watch, my pet. Soon you'll feel the hardness inside you. My hot cum flowing down that pretty throat...."

The sentence was interrupted with a grunt as the Captain pulled on his member, imagining it was the merman he was violating. The loud slap of the human's palm against the glass made Loki look over in shock. He'd leaned heavily against it to hold himself, the head of his cock pressed against the cool surface. The other man put his mouth on the glass, his tongue pushed against it like a thick pink slug. The ocean dweller put a hand over his mouth, trying not to throw up the little bit in his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut and moved his hands to cover his ears when he was sure he wouldn't vomit. 

Loki waited until he thought he would be done and peeked out through his fingers to see the thick cum squirting out of the hole and smearing against his cage. There were smudges from where the Captain had licked at the glass, pretending he was licking at him. Just like the night before, he used his clothes to clean off any sign of what he'd done. But this time he left the robe open and gave the merman a look that made him feel like he would devour him if he could.

"Feast your eyes my beauty. When I can get my hands on you, I'll be rubbing this manhood ALL over you."

He grabbed himself making lewd gestures of rubbing against the glass. A small thread of spend leaked along it and Loki looked away. The human chuckled and rubbed his thumb over it, taking it off and sucking it from the digit.

"A taste you'll get used to," he threatened meaningfully.

It almost seemed too good to be true when the horrible man tied his clothes and left. Loki broke down and sobbed when he was gone. He would die before he let that dirty, disgusting man touch him. The merman was so caught up in his misery he didn't hear the gentle rustling of the curtain.

"Hey, don't cry," he heard the warm voice tell him.

When he looked over, he saw Thor watching him, his own eyes glistening wetly. Loki was tired of this, all of it. Maybe it was a long shot, but this was his only chance at salvation. He thrust with his body, bringing him quickly to the top of the tank and let his head emerge. The long, dark strands hung heavily around his face and he pushed them aside as his mouth opened to spit the water out of his lungs. The blonde stared up at him, not expecting the action. The merman coughed a little as his lungs cleared and the sailor instinctively moved closer.

"Are you alright?"

Loki nodded but then answered him.

"I'm fine."

There were no words to describe Thor's reaction to his voice. He thought for a moment the other man was going to pass out. He watched the human lean against the glass as he held himself up.

"You...you...you can talk?"

"Yes but you can't tell anyone."

The merman got comfortable, crossing his arms over the top edge of the tank and staring down at the blonde. His tail flicked casually under him as his green orbs took in the young sailor.

"I...I won't. Why would you let me know?"

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Because you're the only one that's been decent to me. The others all think I'm some kind of stupid animal. And..." he hesitated before finishing.

"I need your help," he pleaded softly.

"I have to get out of here. You don't know what that disgusting man does when we're alone in here."

He couldn't look at the blonde, the shame clear in his voice.

"Then I will. I'll think of something, I swear."

The confidence he heard in the other man’s voice was unexpected and he looked back to him. There was a glow to the human that made him feel better. That gave him hope.

"You will?"

Thor nodded and smiled at him. A warm flush spread through the merman's chest and he smiled back.

"Do you have a name?" the sailor asked.

He thought about whether he should tell him. After a few minutes he decided it couldn’t hurt.

"Loki."

The human grinned at him.

"Nice to meet you Loki. I feel like I should apologize for all humanity. You've been mistreated terribly."

He shrugged again.

"It's not like you did it. The ones that should apologize never will I fear."

"I think you're right. Do you...do you think it would be alright if I come up to talk to you?"

For some reason the thought didn't bother him at all. Actually it would be wonderful to have someone to keep him real company.

"I would like that," he blurted then blushed profusely.

The blonde laughed lightly as he climbed onto the lift and used it to get up to his level. They talked through the night and Loki found himself not only liking Thor but trusting him as well. It was very late and the other man was laying on his back next to him. His arms were crossed behind his head as the merman leaned over the edge.

"Tell me about where you're from," the human asked from out of the blue.

His emerald eyes grew dreamy for a moment.

"It's so beautiful there. We have a whole city constructed from coral and the sand is pure white. It looks like snow is covering everything. There's a magic barrier that keeps the biggest predators away and makes the humans unable to find it. I miss it. And my family."

Thor heard the sadness in his voice and sat up, carefully putting his hand on the merman's cheek so he could rub it gently with his thumb. Loki felt like electricity flowed from that contact, the other man's skin so warm and rough against his.

"I know it's hard to see right now but life is like the ocean. There are calm seas and rough ones. It's the tidal waves that come and turn everything upside down that makes the real changes. Hopefully this will be a good one and I can be your life vest."

It was so sweet the merman gazed at him, wishing things were different. If he were only human or Thor a merperson, they might have had a chance. But he couldn't imagine things working out they way they were.

"Thank you. That makes me feel better."

They shared a sad, wistful look and the blonde pulled away.

"I should probably go and let you get some sleep. Good night fish man," he told him with a small smile, turning the lift on so it would take him down.

Loki just waved as the blonde left. He wasn't sure what was happening to him but he finally had some hope he would be able to escape. That was all that mattered.. At least he tried to convince himself that was the case.


	6. Tidal Waves-Chapter 6

Loki was rudely woken from what little sleep he'd been able to get by the loud door opening. He mumbled something about keeping quiet and rubbed at his eyes. His dreams had been plagued by the feeling of someone shoving something down his throat and choking him. He shuddered as he remembered. 

"Time to go scrub," he heard a rough voice say to Thor.

Thor. The merman's heart raced with fear at the thought the other man was going to leave him.

"Hey buddy, let me take your watch for you today," he heard the blonde say in a persuasive way.

His body quivered with anticipation while he waited. Please, please let him stay, he prayed silently.

"I don't know mate, I don't need any problems...."

"If anything happens, you can blame me. It'll be fine, really."

The other sailor that came down with him grunted with impatience.

"Just go if he wants to stay that bad. I'll be here to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble."

"Well, alright. Thanks mate!"

Loki did a small flip of happiness when he heard his friend would be staying. He just felt....safer...with him nearby. The merman smiled when Thor peeked around the curtain and gave him a wink. He giggled and waved at him, getting a small wave back.

"Stop flirting with that fish and get back to work," the other sailor complained.

"Shut up," the blonde growled, letting the material fall into place.

Shortly after the door opened again and he heard heavy footsteps.

"You? What are you doing here?" the captain asked Thor.

He could just imagine the cocky grin on the blonde's face and it made him smile again.

"Filling in for a sick man sir."

There was a grunt and the Captain swept through to where he was. Loki didn't run back, thinking he wouldn't bother him during the day. The sight of light gleaming off from metal caught his attention and the merman lit up when he saw the bucket. Food.

"Ya you like that don't you beastie?" Stu asked him amused as he climbed onto the lift.

His eyes followed the movements of the other man, gurgling coming from his stomach. The sea creature was even more famished then the day before. The machine came to a jerking stop at the top of his enclosure and the captain pulled out a fish, dangling it like before.

"Seems I got your attention now. Come on, come and get it."

As tempting as it was, he hesitated. Loki didn't trust this man at all. He studied him, the big rubber boots he was wearing and the long overcoat that had buckles in the front. It was obvious this man had been at his profession for a long time. He wondered if it was the loneliness of being at sea that had driven the other man to become obsessed with him.

"Well, seems you're not hungry after all. I guess I'll just put this back then," the captain started to lower it into the bucket and Loki panicked, shaking his head no and waving his arms as he moved up more.

"No? If you want it you have to come and get it," he snarled, holding the fish back over the water.

The merman's heart dropped. He was trapped by his desperation and had no choice. Slowly he swam in a small circle, trying to build momentum. Maybe he could snatch it like he had the day before. In a sudden burst of speed, he rushed toward it, his hand out, reaching for the food. This was a terrible way to live, having to fight for every morsel he was given and it made him angry. His fingers closed on the fish just as strong, hot ones gripped his wrist. Loki almost cried out but stopped himself, only making a high pitched noise instead.

"I was ready for ya this time beastie," the captain said in a low voice, his other hand tangling in the merman's long tresses.

The ocean dweller tried not to cry out for help but his voice erupted as a yelp when his hair was pulled. With a quick jerk, the human pulled him forward, smashing their lips together. Loki couldn't help but gag at the greasy feel of Stu's mouth. His tail twitched violently, splashing the water loudly as he tried to push the sailor away. He never expected him to be this strong.

"Hey, let him go!" he heard Thor's voice, sounding angrier then ever before.

The kiss was finally broken and he could let the water out of his lungs. He'd felt like he was suffocating before. Loki started to cough and pulled at the arm that still held him by the head.

"Get out of here!" the Captain screamed, his face a mask of fury.

Thor didn't listen and instead pushed the button for the lift to come down. Stu had to let go of him or his arm would have been broken. The merman fled to his corner, trembling and wiping at his face. It seemed like that taste would never go away.

"You've done it this time boy! Guard, get help, this scurvy traitor is going to the hold!"

Loki heard the guard running up the stairs. He didn't want anything to happen to the blonde and watched in horror. As soon as the Captain was low enough, he jumped at Thor, landing on him. They rolled on the floor, exchanging punches until they separated and got up, glaring and breathing heavily at each other. The blonde had a cut over his eye and the Captain's cheek was bleeding. Shouting made them both look up and his friend knew he was in trouble. With a snarl, he leaped forward, pushing Stu to the floor, his hands around his neck.

"Don't you touch him or I will kill you!" he shouted.

A whole group of sailors appeared from behind the curtain, pulling Thor off and dragging him away. The merman's heart broke at the sight and he pushed his hands against the glass, trying to reach him. Stu sat up, rubbing his neck and making coughing noises. Finally he stood and glared at Loki.

"I don't understand what you see in him. I can offer you so much more. But know this, you'll never see him again."

The sea creature couldn't accept it. His only hope of escape and the one person he'd liked was taken away from him in a heartbeat. The Captain stomped away and he curled up, weeping into his scales. There was no future for him, the horrible human was going to do whatever he liked to him and Loki had no options. He considered throwing himself over the top of the tank and praying that it killed him. His eyes fell on the fish that had fallen in during their struggle earlier. And as wonderful as death seemed, he couldn't resist retrieving it. He was just too hungry.

When it was gone, he threw the bones over the top, not caring where they landed. He suddenly felt very tired. Yawning, he stretched his arms over his head. It wasn't like him to get sleepy so soon. It was then he realized what had happened. That loathsome man had had done something to him. If he hadn't been able to catch Loki when he went for the fish, he was going to wait until he fell asleep and get to him. But it was too late for him to do anything about it and as much as the merman fought it, he was soon unconscious.


	7. Tidal Waves-Chapter 7

A gentle rocking caressed the merman as he slowly began to wake up. Loki's eyes fluttered open and it took a few minutes for him to remember what happened. The most shocking part was that he was still in his tank. He was sure the captain would have come for him and found a way to get him out while he was helpless. The sea creature twitched his tail and moved a little to get his circulation going again. The sun was low in the tiny window and it made him wonder how long he'd been out for.

The ship was the most quiet he could remember since coming on board. The ocean dweller swam around his small area and noticed how stale the water was getting. He was used to fresh water and after days of sitting, this water was starting to get old. It made him surface, water flowing from his mouth until his lungs were clear. Loki took a deep breath and felt a little better. At least the air still tasted salty and like the ocean. 

His head jerked to the side as the door opened and shut quickly. Hurried footsteps ran toward him and he froze, not sure if he should go back under or not. But that all disappeared when he saw a beautiful blonde come through the curtain. Thor's face lit up in a huge smile at seeing him and he grinned back. His happiness dimmed a little when he saw a bruise on the human's jaw that meant the others had hit him. The other man jumped on the lift and started it.

"Are you alright? How did you get here?" Loki asked him.

"I'm fine, I managed to escape. It was easy, my guards were fools."

The device stopped and the merman swam over to him, putting his hands on the smooth edge at the top of the glass.

"I'm getting you out of here. Now," his friend told him determinedly.

Loki beamed with happiness and his tail splashed the surface of the water.

"Do you mean it? How are we going to get away?"

The blonde shook his head and moved a little closer.

"I don't know but I won't leave you here a minute longer. I'm going to try and lift you but we need to hurry."

He hesitated slightly but knew it was their only chance. Nodding, he held out his arms and Thor circled his torso, pulling him from the water.

"Put your hands on my shoulders to steady yourself," the sailor grunted at his weight.

Loki had to admit, his tail was beautiful and strong but that also made it heavy. It took some maneuvering but finally he was sitting in the other man's arms. He looked into those blue eyes, suddenly so close and could feel the heat of his body radiating toward him. It was then another warmth started inside him, spreading from his middle through his whole body. The merman was having trouble breathing and his heart was racing. This was something he'd never felt before and a strange thought came to him. It didn't seem possible, but he couldn't deny what was happening to him at that moment.

"Thor?" he practically whispered as they kept their eyes locked in a never ending gaze.

"Yes?" he answered breathlessly.

"I need you to kiss me."

He could see how the oceanic pools widened in surprise. Thor had never expected that.

"W..what? Are you sure?" he asked, an undercurrent of excitement clear in his words.

The merman smiled and nodded, both of their eyes closing as their lips came together. It was just a touch, the blonde's lips warm and soft, making him want to keep them close forever. But something more came from that embrace. The fire that had sparked in his veins fanned into a full blown blaze and he was panting. Loki felt a change in his tail and looked down to see a small slit open in the middle. There could be no doubt when that happened. He glanced back up at the blonde who was just staring at him with a silly grin. It was contagious but he was a mess of want and need at that moment.

"Thor, you...you're my life mate," he stuttered and the other man looked at him curiously.

"What does that mean?"

Loki shook his head to clear it. They had more important things to worry about. The merman forced the wonderful new feelings back and his slit closed.

"I'll tell you later, let's get out of here."

The blonde agreed and started the machine to take them down. It had just stopped and Thor stepped off when three men jumped out of hiding. There were stacks of crates along the edges of the room that the sea creature had never even noticed before. The sailors didn't attack but stood there and a clapping sound came from behind the curtain. The captain walked out and finished his applause.

"Good job boy. Through you I now know all of the beast's secrets," he said with an evil grin.

His heart skipped when the merman heard that. Had his friend just been playing him all this time? Not just his friend but his life mate? He stared at Thor, the hurt and betrayal clear on his face.

"No, now wait a minute," the blonde sputtered angrily.

"Wait a minute? You played your part wonderfully. Now hand him over and let's finish this."

"Loki, don't believe him. I had no idea about any of this," Thor pleaded with him.

He wasn't sure what to believe, despair filling his heart. No wonder they believed men to be monsters. They were deceitful, lustful and untrustworthy. Loki didn't know what to say, he just kept looking back and forth between the two of them.

"What's wrong, beastie? Suddenly lose your tongue? I know everything, thanks to those," he said, pointing to the black boxes that had been put up in the corners.

"Cameras? You're a sick bastard Stu," the blonde spat at him.

"Say what you want Scrub, I could care less. Now give me my prize," the captain told him, his voice growing impatient.

Thor pulled back a little but didn't have anywhere to go since they were surrounded.

"I'll never give him to you," he growled.

"You don't have a choice," Stu said smugly, waving his hand.

Three more, bigger men came out and the sailors started to close on them.

"I can't fight while I'm holding you," the blonde told him quietly.

"Can you punch and hit them with your tail?"

Loki thinned his lips determinedly. He wasn't sure if he could trust Thor but it was better than going with the Captain.

"I'll do my best."

Unfortunately, his best wasn't good enough. The merman was able to keep them back for a few minutes as the other man tried to get them to the stairs and out the door. They never made it to the first step. It all happened so fast, the ocean dweller had trouble keeping track. But soon he was in the grip of those foul humans and Thor was being held in front of him, kicking and screaming curses at Stu. He twisted and fought as well, but there were too many of them. 

The captain walked over to Loki with a leer and ran his hand down his chest and over his tail, stopping right where his slit had appeared. Disgust flooded the merman but also fear. From what he'd heard if it was rubbed it would still open and that thought terrified him. The dirty sailor glanced over at the blonde with a triumphant grin.

"Now that you've shown me where it is, I'm going to do things to this creature you've never even heard of," he bragged.

"No, please," Loki sobbed, trying to twist out of their hold.

"Leave him alone! He's not some animal for you to torture, he's more human than you'll ever be!"

The captain was too busy gloating to listen to the other man and waved for them to take him away.

"Be strong Loki, I'll come back for you! I promise!"

The ocean dweller continued to sob as they took his life mate from him.

"Take him to my chambers and tie him to the bathtub," Stu ordered the sailors regarding him and they obeyed immediately.

"No, no! Don't listen to him. He's going to hurt me!" Loki cried.

He could see the men were still not used to the idea of him talking but they only hesitated for a second. It wasn't their problem. Loki began to cry as he continued to struggle. His tail was starting to dry out and his last secret was about to become known. They took him up the stairs and out the door, the moist air hitting him. A new frenzy came over him. If he could just get to the edge.....he could get back in the water. Hope made him fight but it was no good. They carried him to another metal door and as it clanged shut, he knew he was doomed.


	8. Tidal Waves-Chapter 8

Rough hands gripped all over Loki's body but he'd given up fighting. The minute he heard the metal shut behind them, he knew he wouldn't be able to get away. Dim light illuminated doors along the corridor and soon they were stopping. He could see that that sailors were starting to wear from holding him so long. Their chests were heaving and beads of sweat rolled from their foreheads. For the briefest second he considered trying to fight again, especially since his tail was almost dry. He might be able to make it. 

As quickly as the thought came, it disappeared. Even if he did get away, would he be able to leave Thor? It was possible the blonde had tricked him but he couldn't believe it. Now the other man was in the hands of these sick people and he didn't try to deceive himself, he knew it was his fault. A loud squeaking broke his thoughts as a door opened and he was taken inside. They passed through a small, dark room cluttered with objects he didn't know what they were. There was the tiniest pause as one of the men reached over and turned on a bright light. It blinded him for a second and he shut his eyes. 

The sailors never hesitated, lowering him and that made his pulse skip, his eyes popping open. This room was even smaller, full of hard looking white furniture. The chair had a hole in it and they were putting him in a long, hollow device. His head whipped around as he tried to look for a way out. Once he was far enough down, they let go and the surface was cold against his skin and tail. The merman's wrists were grabbed and raised above his head where they were tied to a metal fixture with some rough rope.

"Please, don't do this. Please, I'll do anything. I can find treasure under the ocean and bring it to you. I'll make you rich beyond your wildest dreams. Please, just don't let him hurt me," he began to sob again.

Greed sparked in the eyes of one of the men and the sailor looked to his companions.

"Why should we let the captain be the only one to get wealthy from this? We should think about this mates."

He was answered by a smart smack to the back of his head.

"We can't believe that animal. The minute we let it go, it would leave and never come back," the man on his left snarled.

"Oh, ya, true that," he said, slightly chagrined.

"No, no, I swear. Treasures mean nothing to me, what he plans...."

Loki was silenced by a slap to the face that had him staring in shock at the humans.

"Shut up, I won't listen to your lies," the same large person spat at him.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

The men shuffled out slowly, a few giving him looks that said they knew what was going to happen to him and they wouldn't mind watching if given the chance. The last sailor stopped and grinned at him, showing some missing teeth. He could only swallow the lump of fear that had settled in his throat. 

"Don't worry, the captain's a lucky man. He'll make you feel good."

The human bent down and ran his hand along the side of Loki's tail, a look of desire in his eyes. Loki tried to squirm away but didn't make it far.

"Hopefully he'll get tired of you and let the rest of us have a go," the man said, his voice thick with longing.

There were answering laughs from the other men and the last one left, giving him a wink. The merman pulled at his binds and could feel the twine rubbing against his skin, making it burn. Finally he slumped back, defeated, letting his body shake with his tears. In a few minutes things were about to get worse.

The door to the corridor outside opened and he flinched back against the strange thing he was in. Slow footsteps approached and he wasn't surprised to see Stu standing in the doorway, a grin on his face.

"You look so pretty like this, my sweet beastie."

Loki's tail was too big to fit all the way in and the fins at the end fanned out along the bottom and over the edge. It must have caught Stu's eyes because that was the first thing he went for, starting to pet it with his blackened, rough hands. The merman tried to move it away but there was no where for him to go. He almost smacked him in the head with his fin, wanting to so badly. However, he stood more a chance if he talked to him, so he decided to go that way first.

"You don't have to do this," he begged in a quiet voice.

Dark eyes flashed up to his face and what he saw behind them sent ice into his veins. There was cold determination in that gaze.

"What do you know of it? Absolutely nothing."

The ocean creature whimpered as the fingers began to move across his tail and toward his body.

"Please let me go. Please."

The captain stopped for a second, his hand hovering right over where the merman's female entrance was. The human looked back at him grimly.

"Begging won't do you no good pet. It was your kind that ruined me pappy. Fool fell in love with one of your women and spent the rest of his life chasin' her. Everyone thought he was crazy, 'cept me. Know why?" he asked with a psychotic smile.

" Cause I saw her. Ever since that day, I swore to have one of you all for myself. And now I have you. Believe when I say I'm going to take what I want from you."

The hand came down and began to caress the spot that had opened on it's own before. When he'd been with Thor, it had felt strong and wonderful, hot and pleasant. Now he could only gag as his body responded, opening without the accompanying arousal.

"Ah, that's what I've been looking for. Such a pretty little slit you have beastie."

Loki wanted to beg some more but after that story, he knew it wouldn't do any good. This man felt like he had to hurt him, to get something back for whatever he'd lost.

"There has to be something else I can do, something else you..."

"Shhhhh....just relax and you might enjoy some of it," the captain interrupted.

Fresh tears started at the knowledge he couldn't stop this. A finger pushed into him and he cried out, twisting and trying to get it out of him.

"No, you can't! NO!"

"Ah, but I can," the captain replied evilly, sliding his finger along the length of his entrance. The merman wanted to cut that finger off and throw it where Stu would never find it again.

The human chuckled and took his hand away, leaving Loki a whimpering mess.

"I made you some promises I intend to keep," Stu told him lustfully.

The human started to unfasten his pants and the merman stared in horror.

"No, no, no...." he mumbled over and over.

His nemesis paid no attention, letting his pants slide down and taking hold of his half hard cock. He stroked it a few times before bringing it to Loki's lips. More tears slipped down his face as he turned his head away. The captain grabbed him by the cheeks with one hand and forced him to look back.

"Open up, beastie," he grunted through clenched teeth.

Loki fought against him but the pressure on his jaw was too much. His mouth came open and the hot, nasty flesh pressed into his wet cavern. The sea creature made noises of protest that were muffled, his tail flapping like crazy. Stu sighed in pleasure, finally getting inside his captive's body. Loki tried to bite him to get him out but his face was being held open, the fingers digging into his skin. 

"That's so good, get me nice and wet for your little hole."

He wasn't sure how long it lasted, but it seemed to drag on forever. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes before he was released, his saliva glistening on the scumbag's cock.

"That mouth of yours feels as nice as it looks," the captain smirked.

Loki spit at him but the other man just wiped it off his chest and put it in his mouth. The merman threw up a little but kept it from coming out. Stu reached for where his entrance was to open it again and he panicked, trying to find a way to stop this.

"I can make you rich, I'll do anything, just don't..."

"Shut it pet," the captain snarled at him.

He didn't get the chance to answer, the cabin door flew open and the human spun around, yanking his pants up as he did.

"Get away from him!"

The merman didn't believe his ears.

"Thor! Help!" he yelled.

"No, it can't be. I didn't tell them to let you escape this time," the captain said in shock.

"No, you didn't. Now move it," the blonde commanded.

The twisted man stepped out of the bright room and his life mate appeared, making Loki want to cry from happiness. There wasn't time for that though. Thor had a small black metal object in his hand that he had pointed at Stu and the sea creature could see fresh scratches and cuts on the other man. He must have had to fight hard to get to him. 

"Cut the ropes, we're leaving," the blonde instructed in a stern voice.

"Now wait, let's think about this," the captain tried in a persuasive voice.

"I can see you have feelings for him, let's work out a deal. Put down the gun and any profits I get, we'll split, fifty-fifty. Plus you can care for him. We'll share him. What about that? Even if you leave my cabin, you'll never make it off the ship. This is the best offer you're going to get."

Hate narrowed the blonde's eyes as he glared at Stu.

"Cut him down. Now."

Loki let out a breath of relief he didn't know he'd been holding. It was possible Thor would have taken him up on it. The captain made a noise of disbelief before pulling out a knife and cutting the rope. The merman's arms fell down and he rubbed his wrists. There were red rings around them from where the restraints had cut into him. It was then his body decided to give away his last secret. 

His tail dried out completely and he grabbed onto the edges of the tub as he started to change. It didn't hurt but he hated the way this form felt. Within seconds his beautiful tail was gone and instead he had a pair of human legs. Now he was completely naked and his privates hung out in the open, making him feel shameful. Thor and Stu stared at him during the process, the captain being the first one to move. He fell to his knees next to Loki with a look of horror.

"No, no, no, no, where is it? What happened? Where's your tail?"

The ocean dweller only looked up at the blue eyes, fear in his own. There was no way his life mate would want him like this.

"Loki, are you alright? What happened?"

There was a kind gentleness to the blonde's words that showed he only cared that the merman wasn't in distress.

"It..it's a natural change. If we're out of the water too long, it happens so we can still move around."

It was obvious Stu didn't like it very much but Thor didn't seem to mind. He held his hand out to the sea creature.

"Let's go, we need to get you out of here."

Loki agreed and tried to cover himself the best he could with one hand.

"Don't move," the blonde told the captain firmly, leading him to the other room. 

The merman's legs were wobbly and it took some effort to use them. He had to lean against the other man for the most part. They stopped after a few steps and Thor took his shirt off, giving it to the brunette. He was grateful, putting it on to cover his nudity. The end brushed against the bottom of his thighs from the sailor being bigger than him. That was when he noticed the perfect tan body, full of chiseled muscles. His privates began to tingle and he was even more grateful for the coverage.

"Can you walk?" Thor asked him softly.

"Yes," he answered.

There was some shouting outside and the blonde frowned.

"Can you run?"

Sadly he shook his head no.

"I'm just not used to these legs enough," he sighed.

"Then make sure you hold on," the other man said with a grin and a sparkle to his eyes as he picked him up.

The sea creature was so much lighter like this.

"You'll never make it!" Stu screamed from the bathroom, furious that his prize was getting away when he'd been so close.

They just ignored the captain as his arms tightened around the blonde's neck and they ran from there. Instead of going the way they came, his life mate took him deeper into the bowels of the ship. Loki just shut his eyes and clung to the strong body, letting the feel and scent of him fill his nostrils. He had to trust Thor, he had no choice and to be honest he didn't want another one.


	9. Tidal Waves-Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter for some reason but I hope you do

The large ship rocked them so slowly no one ever would have known if their balance wasn't thrown off occassionaly. For Thor it was even harder, holding Loki in his arms as they steadily went deeper into the steel belly. The changed merman clung onto him, his eyes big as they went down one hallway to another. Stu's threatening screams echoed in his ears as they'd taken off, making his shiver with fear. No one had followed them, just about every sailor occupying the vessel was on the top deck to make sure they didn't escape. Luckily, the blonde knew his way and soon the maze ended at a metal staircase. Thor's boots made a strange ringing sound that echoed in this rounded hollow stairwell. Metal surrounded them, making the sea creature uncomfortable.

As they descended, a rhythmic noise hit his ears and unlike everything else the humans had, he found it slightly reassuring. It continued to grow in volume the lower they went but it was always muffled and sounded far away. He wasn't sure how far they actually ventured but at one of the landings, his lifemate veered into another one of the hallways. This one was darker than the one the captain's quarters were in, just tiny lights lining the floor and the occassional lamp on the wall. 

Half way down the blonde stopped and set him down gently. Loki had to hold onto him for balance before Thor helped him to the wall to brace himself. There was a rounded design etched into the metal, bolts lined along the inner edge of a circle. The other man pressed in with his palms and turned, making it move. The merman was so startled he fell back on his bottom. Immediately the sailor stopped and helped him back up, asking if he was injured. Loki reassured him and his friend went back to moving the circle.

Finally it opened, revealing a small round passage. Inside he could see a blanket and lantern, even a basket. His belly grumbled, hoping there was food. Thor ushered him in, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one saw them. It was difficult but the merman crawled into the small space, stopping to rest on the blanket with his new legs tucked under him. The blonde scooted in backwards and on this side there were handles he could grab to close the entrance. Loki's breath caught as it shut, leaving them in complete darkness.

"Thor?" he asked, his voice quivering.

"It's alright Loki, just give me a second," the sailor huffed from searching in the inky blackness.

There were more sounds of items being shuffled, then squeaky metal hinges swinging. It took a few seconds and then a small light flared to life, revealing his lifemate's beautiful face. The merman brightened, a smile coming to his lips.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Shhh," the blonde quieted him.

"We have to whisper in case they walk by."

Loki nodded and looked around. There was a hole about an inch around above them and he could barely smell salty air from it. He was sure it led outside but they couldn't fit through it.

"Here, I brought some food for your escape. I was preparing for when I could rescue you."

Eagerly the ocean dweller reached for the basket and flipped it open. Laying on a red checkered material were two fish and something brown that resembled a rock. But when he touched it, it was soft. The merman grabbed a fish and gnawed on it, sighing happily. It was so nice not to have to fight Stu's disgusting desires just to eat. The sailor watched him curiously but it didn't bother Loki. He finished off both of the morsels and then closed his eyes with a happy smile as he patted his finally full belly.

With his eyes shut, it became clearer that the thrumming he noticed before was accompanied by vibrations in the metal around them. It was hardly noticeable but he could feel it.

"What is that?" he asked the other man.

"What?" Thor asked, his head cocked and listening.

"Vroom, vroom, vroom," he mimicked in time to the sound.

"Oh!" the blonde chuckled, his blue eyes sparkling and sending Loki's heart into a stutter.

"That's the engine. I used to let the rhythm lull me to sleep at night."

He nodded slightly and poked at the brown thing in the basket.

"You can eat that if you want. It's just bread."

The look he gave Thor showed him he'd never heard of it before. His lifemate smiled and put a hand on the soft skin of his cheek. Firey streaks followed every touch, distracting him from what the blonde was saying.

'W...what?" he mumbled, staring at him confused.

"Are you alright?" the sailor checked, feeling his forehead.

"Yes," he gritted out as more heat flooded him at the contact.

He hadn't noticed it as much when Thor was carrying him but now that they were still every touch was torture. The other man sat back with a slight frown and he let out a breath of relief.

"Is it because you're out of the water? Do you need to get back?" 

His friend's concern touched him and he gave him a smile.

"No, I'll be fine. How ARE we going to get out of here?"

Another frown came over the handsome features.

"We'll have to wait until the others stop searching then make a run for it. But Loki," he leaned forward and took the merman's hands, raising his temperature again.

"I don't want to be separated from you. How can we be together?"

The merman had been wondering the same thing. He chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about it.

"Would you be willing to be a merperson? Or do you want me to be on land with you?"

Thor shifted forward earnestly.

"There's nothing for me on land. My family are all dead and the way you described Jotunheim sounds wonderful. Can you really make me a merperson?"

Fear curled inside his chest and wound around his heart. It was entirely possible the blonde was just trying to find out the secret location of his home. He didn't want to believe it but he couldn't take the chance either.

"I could ask my father to change you but...." he trailed off, thinking about it more.

"But what?"

His attention snapped back and he shook his head sadly.

"We would never be able to have children. All natural merpeople are like me....male with both parts. But it's hard for us to conceive. My father has 3 sons, however it took him twelve hundred years to have them all."

He left off the hurtful part of how he was a disappointment, being so small and slender. Images of his muscular, large brothers never failed to taunt him and remind him of his short comings.

"None of that is important to me. I just want to be with you."

Loki gave him a sad, small smile.

"But it'll matter to my father. To try and help with our population crises, he found some human women to turn into mermaids. He experimented over and over but none of them could have children. Our men didn't want them which made them bitter, frustrated and lonely. That's why they lure human men to them. They take what they want and try desperately to conceive but they can't. Then they drown them for failing."

A heavy silence fell over the small space.

"So the stories are true then? I never believed them."

Loki nodded.

"We don't consider ourselves the same as them, of course. We avoid humans if we can."

There was a long pause before Thor broke it.

"Does that mean he won't turn me into one of you?"

"No..well, I don't know. He might if I tell him how you saved me and that you're my lifemate."

His voice was strained with how intensely he wanted the sailor to have hope. Blue eyes regarded him with interest.

"What does that mean anyway?" the low, smooth tones slid over his skin, causing Loki to shudder.

"It means my body responds to you like it never has to anyone else. And it probably never will anyone else."

This clearly pleased the blonde and it showed on his face.

"But what if your father says no?" Thor pressed again, worry creasing his brow.

The merman sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

"Then I will stay with you as much as I can on land. But I'll have to return to the ocean sometimes. It's in my blood and I can't live without it."

That answer wasn't as satisfactory but the sailor seemed to accept it was possibly the best they would have.

"No matter what, we will be together though, yes?" he asked him, shadows of fear in his words.

"Yes," Loki returned with a loving smile.

He would never give Thor up now that he'd found him.


	10. Tidal Waves-Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet

They'd just finished talking and putting the basket aside when an immense banging echoed through their little space. Loki whimpered and appreciated that Thor scooted closer, putting an arm around him. The multiple stomps of boots vibrated by, the sailors talking to each other loudly as they passed, maing him shiver and press closer to the blonde. His love soothed him, rubbing his back and holding him tightly. As soon as they were gone however, he became so much more AWARE of the blonde.

His salty, ocean worthy scent filled his nostrils and the heat of his body permeated all the way through the shirt he'd been given. Loki looked up with large eyes and found sky blue ones staring back at him. Neither said anything and yet electricity coursed over the air between them. Blonde eyebrows raised a little in question and dark eyelashes lowered slightly in consent. There was no need for words as they slotted their mouths together.

Thor's mouth was warm and plush, welcoming Loki's thinner, cooler lips to it. A ball of heat started in the merman's chest and spread out over his body, warming him in a pleasant way. He let his fingers come up to trace the curve of the blonde's jaw, his fingers reveling in the feel of his beard against them. The sailor brushed his nose against the sea creature's cheek, keeping their lips in light contact.

"Are you still feeling that unique reaction only I can cause? Because I'm feeling something amazing right now," the blonde whispered to him breathily.

Loki nodded, his eyes shining into the darkened ones in front of him.

"I...I don't know how you do things where you're from...but I would really like to make love to you," Thor went on.

His natural instinct was to not trust a human but this was his lifemate. He would never hurt him and no one else was ever going to make him feel like this.

"In this form? Don't you find me repulsive?"

The merman didn't know where the questions came from, they blurted out before he could even think about them.

"No, of course not," Thor answered softly, stroking his thumb along his cheekbone.

"I don't care if you have legs or a tail. I'll always want you."

"Well...alright. But I've never done this before."

The blonde nodded, something lighting his eyes.

"I'll be careful and make sure you only feel pleasure."

Loki didn't doubt it, so far every touch had been like heaven. 

"Where do we start?" he asked, so innocent and curious it had the sailor melting.

"Just relax and follow my lead."

Thor kissed him again, his lips slightly more insistant, pressing just a little harder. His hot tongue caressed the merman's mouth, seeking entrance. It opened to him automatically, letting the strong muscle swoop inside. He never expected so much heat or the flavor of summer air to overwhelm his tatebuds. It was all he could think about, any fears or hesitations swept away instantly.

Strong fingers brushed lightly against his neck and jaw causing shudders to course over his body. Loki slipped his own hand into the soft blonde hair, tangling himself in it. Warm gentle kisses lasted for a long time, each man exploring and learning about the other. The merman could feel the heat inside him slowly getting hotter and more intense. His manhood was stiff against his belly, his balls feeling heavy.

"Thor..." he moaned, not sure what to do now.

A smile curved the lips pressed against his.

"I was waiting until you were ready," the blonde reassured him.

"Yes, I couldn't be more ready."

The sea creature's hands fisted into little balls from his anxiety and frustration.

"Shhh, relax, I'm going to take care of you."

Loki tried to relax as Thor lifted the shirt from the bottom, pulling it over his head. His long hair shifted with it then fell down against his back, brushing against the skin. He shivered, but not from cold, the sailor's chest was like a radiator. For the first time he slipped his hands out of his hair and dared to touch the golden skin. The merman traced his muscles with admiration as big hands caressed his bare shoulders.

"Close your eyes," Thor whispered, pressing him back so he was laying down.

He did as he was told, every part of him stiff with anxiety. This wasn't the blonde's first time though and he expertly placed kisses to the sensitive spots of Loki's ears and neck, soothing him sweetly. With all their strength, the large hands were gentle and coaxed little moans out of his throat by exploring the flat chest and soft, quivering belly. Hot lips closed around first one nipple then the next, teasing them to hard peaks that made his lungs stutter with sporadic breaths.

"Does it feel good?" his lover asked and the ocean dweller nodded.

He never even realized he was gripping Thor's biceps, holding on with everything he had. That didnt' seem to be a problem for the blonde who moved lower. HIs silky lips brushed against the head of Loki's cock, already sticky with precum. The sailor stayed there, tasting him, flicking his tongue against the spots that made him twitch and arch. A pressure began to build in his testicles, swelling his member. His pulse thrummed along it, gasps escaping from his mouth.

Thor moved to kiss inside his thighs, finding small patches to suck on. Then rough fingers prodded at his bottom, the cheeks spreading slightly. Air stopped coming into his lungs or at least it felt that way. Thor bent forward, giving long licks along the top of his entrance. At first he was nervous, tense and clenched tightly. But then something wonderful happened. Wet warmth and heat permeated his skin and the muscles there began to loosen. He let the pleasure from each precious pass flow through his body.

"Good Loki, you're doing so good," the blonde praised him.

That was when the sailor wrapped his hand around Loki's member, stroking it and at the same time pressed his tongue into the waiting tunnel. The loudest inhale yet came from him and his manhood twitched in the sailor's hand. It only took about two minutes of this treatment and he was sure he was about to explode.

"Thor...Thor...I think I'm.."

He wasn't really sure what was about to happen but he knew something was going to. The other man never stopped and soon he was crying out as hot spend poured from the tiny hole in his member. The heat soaked into his skin where it landed but his mind was trying to recover. Before it could, his lover was scooping it off from him and bringing it to his tiny hole. The blonde pressed a slick finger into him before getting more and pressing it inside. When he'd taken as much as he could find, the one finger turned to two. Loki whimpered, his thighs opening automatically. His body was over sensitized but it still wanted this. He raised his hips and gave Thor better access.

"Oh Loki," his lifemate moaned at how willing he was.

The number of fingers increased to three and he moaned. That was either the sign the sailer was waiting for or it pushed his desire to the point he couldn't wait any more. The thick digits left him and he was empty, missing their heat and the pleasant way they stretched him. The other man quickly unfastened his pants and pulled them down, his cock springing out. It was pinkish with a red head and looked strained to the point his had been earlier.  
The blonde positioned them and the merman found himself looking forward to being filled by him. He wasn't disappointed as the large head slipped past his ring of muscles, stretching him further. He clawed at the strong arms and his lover stilled.

"Is something wrong?" he asked quietly.

"No," Loki choked out.

"It's...it's so good," he managed to get out in a strangled voice.

He could almost feel the relief roll from Thor's body.

"Don't scare me," he chided softly, topping out in the warm body under him.

Time stopped and neither of them moved. Only their ragged breaths broke the air as the sea creature adjusted to the pulsing pentration. When Thor was able he pulled back half way then pushed back. Loki took it well and he continued with short strokes until his body accommodated him more. The thrusts became longer and deeper and just like that a spark went off inside his mind. The sailer hit something inside him and kept hitting it and oh! it made him whimper and leak seed from his soft cock.

Then the blonde went rigid, his muscles straining as Loki felt the member inside him spasm and squirt strings of cum. It filled him with even more heat and love for the blonde to have so much inside him. There was no chance of getting pregnant like this so he didn't even worry about it. His sailer waited until he began to soften before he slid out and folded Loki into his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked between kisses to his forehead.

"Yes, I loved it," Loki answered, brushing back the golden locks.

"I was afraid I might hurt you."

"No, you were perfect."

A comfortable silence fell over them as they held each other. So much had happened to the ocean dweller over the last few days, he was having trouble sorting it all out.

"I love you Loki."

"I love you Thor."

Silly smiles were on their lips as they gazed into each other's eyes. They stayed like that until they drifted into a undisturbed slumber.


	11. Tidal Waves-Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more chapters coming.....sorry it says completed.

Loki woke up to warmth surrounding him and the gentle rocking of the ship. He had a happy, content feeling that for a while he'd feared he'd never have again. Thor was behind him, his arms wrapped around the merman's body, their hands intertwined together. A big leg was pressed between his thighs, the blonde's body like his own personal heater. The sea creature brought their hands to his mouth, kissing the back of the other man's hands. It must have woken him because he felt stirring at his back.

"Good morning beautiful," was mumbled against his neck along with a the soft brush of lips.

The ocean dweller smiled and tilted his face for a kiss. His lover gave him a slow, leisurely embrace before they parted.

"Good morning," he chimed back.

The sailor shifted, separating their bodies and sitting up just enough to lean on his elbow. He kept a warm hand on Loki's hip as the blue eyes gazed down at him.

"We can't stay here much longer. I've been thinking, they're going to expect us to try and escape at night so if we go during the day, we have a better chance. Most likely they'll have the nets out and in the water, hoping you'll get caught in them again. We'll also have to avoid the blades of the engine. So when we get to the upper deck, follow me. I'll show you the safest part for us to jump from. 

Loki nodded and took a stray piece of blonde hair in his fingers, playing it with a little.

"I'll have to ask my father to change you but you would never survive the trip to Jotunheim. We'll have to find a place for you to stay until I can return to you."

Thor frowned and thought for a few minutes.

"As long as we haven't changed course, and it hasn't felt like it, I have an idea where we are. Once we're away from the ship, head West. There should be a small inlet to the main land that's not populated. I can make a shelter there and wait for you."

The merman wound a slim arm around the blonde's neck.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

Thor smiled and kissed him again.

"And I love you. Come on, let's get dressed."

The pair managed to put the scant clothes they had back on and Loki looked down at the over sized shirt.

"When I get in the water, I won't need this. It'll hold me down."

Now that he thought about it, there was no way the other man would be able to keep up with him.

"And I should carry you on my back. I can swim much faster."

The sailor thought about it, then nodded in agreement.

"If you're sure you can handle it."

The sea creature rolled his eyes.

"I'm stronger than you think."

Thor brushed a thumb over his cheek.

"I believe you."

They waited until about mid day before sneaking out of their hiding spot. Loki had to get used to his legs, walking back and forth with his love's help until he was able to do it himself. Then the blonde took his hand and led him along the metal corridors and stairways. Anytime they heard someone coming they would duck into an alcove or room that the merman wouldn't even see. Thor's knowledge of the ship was impressive and very useful.

The other man still had the gun with him. Once they were in the water they wouldn't need it but it might be necessary to get off the vessel with. Loki was strung tightly, every nerve in his body on alert as they continued down the metal corridors. The sooner they were off this ship and away from it, the happier he'd be.

"Not much further," the blonde whispered.

He was relieved until suddenly there was a loud popping sound that had the metal around them ringing. The merman cried out and covered his offended ears, Thor turning around and holding the gun in front of him. When he managed to look behind him, Loki's heart almost stopped. Stu was standing there, his face a mask of fury. He also had a gun and it was pointed right at his lifemate.

"Stay where you are," he snarled.

The sea creature's chest rose rapidly in fear. He couldn't let the sailor be hurt. He loved him more than anything.

"Let us go, Stu. He's not an animal or possession that you can hold against his will."

The captain narrowed his eyes.

"That's not really for you to decide, now is it?"

Loki saw the muscles in Thor's jaw clench and his fingers tighten around the handle of the weapon.

"This is what's going to happen. You're going to back away from him and my beastie is going to come to me. Otherwise I'll shoot you without thinking twice."

Stu held out a dirty hand toward the merman, making him cringe back. He looked up at his love and could see the thoughts swimming behind his eyes. There was a determined quality to him that gave him a sense of comfort. The other man wouldn't just give him up.

"The door out is just behind us at the end of the hallway. When you hear the gun go off, start running."

Thor's voice was little more than a whisper as he tried not to move his lis. Loki's heart stuttered in fear. Without warning two shots rang out, the noise so deafening he forgot to move.

"Come on!" Thor screamed, grabbing his hand and tugging him after him.

Somehow he managed to make his legs work and when they reached the end he looked back at the Captain. Stu was writhing on the floor, holding his leg where blood ran down it.

"I'll find you! You belong to me beastie!" he yelled at them.

The ocean dweller swallowed in fear as the blonde pulled him outside. The second the wind hit his face he forgot everything else. It reminded him of home and happiness. Together they ran along the outside, shouts following them as the sailors saw them. They stopped at a spot along the railing and Thor reached for him. He ran to his lifemate who picked him up and tossed him over the edge. 

Loki couldn't breathe as the air rushed by him. The blonde jumped in after him, both of them hitting the water with splashes. Water, sweet ocean water. The merman's legs joined back together into his powerful tail, joy spreading through his body. In an instant he was swopping back around, looking for his sailor. He found Thor bobbing at the surface and shot up next to him. The blonde smiled when he saw him.

"I was worried."

Loki returned the smile.

"Me too."

The gazed at each other lovingly for a moment. The long shirt weighed him down and the merman pulled it over his head, handing it back to his love.

"Let's get out of here."

Thor nodded in agreement, tying the shirt around his waist and reaching for Loki's shoulders as he gave him his back. With a strong thrust, they headed away from there, the sea creature swimming West.


	12. Tidal Waves-Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are on their own what will they do? Not the end.

Until they were far enough away from the ship, Loki had to keep diving under to keep them from being seen. He would surface every few minutes for Thor to take a few breaths then they would go back under again. It made him worry about the blonde and his fears proved to be founded when he felt the strong hands lose their grip on his shoulders and the sailor slipped from his back. The merman turned and put his arms around the blonde's waist, dragging him back up to the top. The other man had passed out from lack of oxygen, his head rolling back when they were above the water. Loki was panicked and shook him, trying to wake him up. After a few minutes his love blinked his eyes open and the sea creature gave a yelp of happiness, hugging him close.

"W..what happened?" Thor asked groggily.

"You passed out and scared me to death," Loki told him in a small, frightened voice.

"I'm sorry baby," he replied him, hugging him back.

"I know it wasn't your fault. Are you alright now? We need to keep going or they'll catch up to us."

The sailor nodded and they started off again. They stayed about the water this time and while Loki was fast and strong, after six hours he was exhuasted.

"How much further to this place?" he asked, taking a small break and floating.

Thor squinted under the bright rays of the sun that reflected back from the rolling surface of the ocean.

"I can't be sure but it should only be another hour or so."

They stayed in that spot for five minutes before going again. It was almost two hours before they spotted land in the distance. The merman could feel the water get warmer the closer they approached. But it was also getting late, the bloated orange circle of the sun appearing to sit on the crest of the darkening blue waves. They made it to the beach, Thor letting go and crawling on his hands and knees until he dropped down onto the sand panting. It had been hard on him too, holding on and being dragged through the ocean.

Loki copied him, pulling himself up and laying there as he rested, his tail in the water. The two men took a few minutes to catch their breathes. Finally the blonde sat up on his elbows, looking around. Not far from where they lay was a fringe of palm trees marking the beginning of a sprase wooded area.

"You won't have enough time to build something before night falls," the merman said worridly.

"I just need to make a fire and that will get me through until tomorrow."

They looked to each other, their eyes connecting. Now that it was time for them to separate, neither was willing to.

"I want to stay here with you tonight," Loki stated determinedly.

His lover laughed, his blue eyes sparkling.

"It's not like I'm going to try and stop you," he responded with a grin.

The ocean dweller waved his hand like royalty, which he was.

"Good then make us a fire so we don't freeze."

The sailor laughed again, getting to his feet slowly.

"Aye, aye captain," the blonde joked with a salute.

The merman watched as his beautiful life mate carried over some wood and set up rocks in a circle. His skin was golden tan, the muscles moving under the surface of the flesh in a memorizing ballet. Once the pit was set up, it took a good half hour of striking rocks together before a blaze started. The sky had changed to a dark curtain but Loki wasn't cold. As long as he had his tail he was acclimated to freezing temperatures like the ones at the bottom of the ocean.

He waited until the fire was big and high before pulling his heavy body over to it. Thor was there waiting for him, hauling the top part of him into his lap. The ocean dweller wiggled his tail until it was closer to the heat so it would dry faster. The merman closed his eyes and leaned against the broad chest of his lover, inhaling the salty scent of the dried water on his skin. To him this was perfection. Strong arms held him close and he started to hum a little. He heard the other man sigh and felt him kiss his head.

"I don't want you to leave tomorrow, but I know it's necessary. Let's just hope your father is so thrilled at your return he gives you anything you want."

"I only want you," Loki answered immediately without thinking.

"And I you. But we still have a lot to overcome first."

It was true but the sea creature had a feeling the king would give him this. Why wouldn't he?


	13. Tidal Waves-Mermaid Thorki AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be more to the story, hopefully I'll be able to finish it soon.

Birds sang as waves crashed along the nearby shore. Loki turned in his lifemate's arms with a content sigh, noticing the chill of early morning permeating the air. With a great deal of effort the merman forced open his eyes and saw that their fire had died down during the night. Thor had kept him warm with the heat from his body and now the sea creature pressed closer to the blonde to steal more if he could.

"You ok?" came the deep, slurred voice from behind Loki.

"Just cold," the ocean dweller answered back, trying not to concern his love.

He felt the other man lift his head and blink as he looked around for the fire.

"Fire's just about out, I'll get it going again," the sailor offered, beginning to move.

The merman stopped him with a firm grip and turned around to look into those gorgeous blue eyes.

"No, stay with me. Hold me," Loki begged, kissing his lifemate desperately.

It took Thor a minute to respond but then he returned it just as passionately. Their lips parted and the blonde searched the sea creature's face.

"Loki, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing...I just...I don't want to leave you," the ocean dweller admitted with a blush.

A strong mouth pressed against his forehead.

"I don't want you to go either. But if we want to be together, this is the only way."

The merman sighed and buried his face into the other man's neck. He loved the perfect scent of his love's skin.

"I know," he said in a muffled voice.

Thor's hands rubbed along the lines of his back and instantly Loki felt the heat of his touch sinking all the way into his body and to a deeper part of him that made him moan. The sea creature tilted his face up and gazed into the crystal blue orbs watching him with concern.

"Make love to me again before I go," he pleaded.

The blonde's eyes crinkled as he smiled at the amazing treasure in his arms.

"Nothing would make me happier," the sailor reassured the merman, kissing him deeply again.

Loki twined his tongue around Thor's, wanting to taste and feel him in every part of his body. The ocean dweller needed the memory to give him strength and keep him going until he could return. Their lips grew slippery with the exertions of their mouths, sliding, nibbling and licking at each other. The sea creature grew bolder in his explorations, his hands on the bigger man's cheeks, rubbing against the roughness of his beard.

Soon the blonde left the kisses to place licks along Loki's jaw and neck, sucking on the bottom of his ear. The merman had never felt these sensations before Thor, thrills of pleasure running along his spine and pooling in his groin. His body arched into the touches, Thor's hot hands leaving trails all along the skin of his chest and back. Then the sailor returned to give him sweet, longing kisses.

The ocean dweller's cock was stiff, hard and heavy against his hip when he noticed a burning ache deep within him. As wonderful as sex was this way, the merman in him needed something more. It was his natural place to welcome his life mate, that was all male, into his body but where he was supposed to. Loki broke the kisses and gazed at Thor on the verge of begging with whimpers.

"Please....I need my tail..." he murmured, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

It took a minute for the dazed look to leave the blonde. When it did only love and understanding replaced it.

"Of course Loki, whatever you need."

More quickly than he realized the merman was picked up and carried to the edge of the ocean. The second his feet touched that cool water, relief spread over him, his tail reforming instantly. It was only a short lived respite however before the burning ache returned, his female slit appearing in the middle of his tail. The sea creature held his arms up in invitation for his life mate.

"Do you mind......like this?" he asked softly, not able to look at the other man.

Thor put a gentle hand on his chin and lifted it to look at him.

"I love you no matter what. It would be my honor."

That didn't help Loki's blush but it did make his heart swell with love. The sailor's lips descended onto his with a swift brush before the bigger man lay the merman back and then lifted off his shirt to put under the ocean dweller's head. Loki relaxed back, a smile on his lips as he watched the large form come to settle over him. Thor reminded him of the statue's he'd seen of Neptune with the broad muscular shoulders and beautifully sculpted chest. The blonde's body tapered down to a slim waist, his belly ridged perfectly.

His life mate had shed his pants and now only hot skin pressed against the cool scales of his lower half. Thick thighs caged him in on either side and sent that welcome heat into the merman's core again.

"Oh Thor, you're perfect," Loki hummed as he slid his barely webbed fingers along the shining skin of the other man's torso.

A smile bright enough to rival the sun answered him before those searing lips captured his own. Their teeth clashed and tongues battled to see who could taste more of the other. When they could no longer breathe, Thor smeared his mouth along the merman's jaw, nipping and sucking all the way to where it connected at the base of his skull.

"I love you my amazing fish man," he teased before licking the outside shell of Loki's ear.

If he hadn't been on fire, burning pleasantly from the inside, the sea creature would have smacked his shoulder playfully. As it was, he didn't care what the sailor said, he needed him more than air. The ocean dweller's lower half began to wiggle as he tried to process all of the emotions hitting, the most prominent his need to be filled.

"Thor, please..." Loki begged, scratching at the bulging bicep of one arm.

"Are you sure you're ready?" the blonde asked, concern painting his handsome features.

"Yes, yes," the merman answered impatiently.

His life mate brought a large, intense hand down his tail, stopping at the gaping hole. The entrance flexed as Loki's muscles tried to find something to ease their suffering. Thor started by petting the top, making the sea creature cry out and grab at his impossibly perfect shoulders.

"Shhh, shhhh, it's ok," the sailor, tried to calm him.

It was a wasted effort however, the ocean dweller's tail was curling from the amount of pleasure that had shot into him.

"No, more," Loki barely managed to beg.

Thor nodded and slipped a finger into the waiting entrance. The merman's world as he'd known it ended when his whole body shuddered, convulsing as he lost himself in the orgasm that ripped through him. It was a full two minutes before the sea creature could comprehend anything else around him. When he opened his eyes, a kind, concerned face stared into his, waiting to make sure he was alright.

"You scared me," the blonde whispered.

"I'm sorry," Loki croaked, not feeling any remorse, only a wonderful bliss.

"You look it," Thor chuckled.

The larger man's finger was encased tightly in the merman's body where the muscles were clenched around it. It wasn't painful but Loki had to consciously release it. The sailor brought a hand up to cup his life mate's cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are when you give in like that."

A flush creeped up the ocean dweller's throat. Loki didn't answer, he draped an arm around Thor's neck and kissed him again.

"Let's do it again," he breathed softly against the blonde's skin.

"As many times as you want," his lover replied, starting with small, hot kisses to his neck and face.

The merman could already see this was going to work out between them amazingly. Already the fire was igniting inside him. Thor's soft beard brushed delightfully down his skin until the seaman was licking at a nipple. Another wave crashed through Loki's body, his hips twitching while his tail tried to thrash.

"I love finding things that make you squirm," the bigger man chuckled.

"Shut up," Loki whimpered with no force behind it.

The blonde went down further, surprising the ocean dweller by not stopping at the top of his scales. Plump, tender lips moved across his scales, making the hybrid shiver. Thor didn't stop until he came back to the open slit and gave it one long lick from top to bottom.

"Neptune's beard!" Loki shouted, almost bucking his lover off from him.

The merman's nails scratched along the sand as he tried to find something for purchase. Stupendously strong hands gripped the sea creature's waist, holding him in place as that tongue burrowed inside him, sending an inferno into those inner walls. There was nothing for Loki to do except flail and curse, every foul word he'd ever heard pouring out of his lips. Just before his whole existence exploded again, the sailor stopped, withdrawing that tortorous splendid extension of his body.

"No, no, why?" the ocean dweller sobbed in frustration at being so close.

Thor was over him again, kissing and sucking at his lip, then tugging on it with his teeth. Loki weakly put his arms around him and returned it.

"I'm sorry, I can't...I can't wait, I have to have you," the blonde explained, guilt tinging his words.

"I'm yours Thor, take me."

Somehow the merman sensed his life mate was waiting for permission. He was proven right as the sailor kissed him harder one more time then brought the incredibly hard tip of his cock to his entrance. There was a tiny amount of pressure as the member pressed inside and then those waves that stole every part of his mind began to surge inside the sea creature again. Only this time, they were bigger and hotter than even before.

Thor filled his entire tunnel, stretching the muscles with his proportionately huge manhood. That part of him radiated even more heat than his tongue and Loki was sure he was going to carve all the way through him with every stroke. And he didn't care one little bit, it would be worth it.

"Are you alright?" he heard Thor ask.

Worry painted his life mate's voice but the merman was sure it was because his eyes had rolled all the way back into his skull. Loki barely managed a nod, clinging to the blonde's body as much as his weakened limbs would allow him. The sailor pushed in deftly, burying himself and the ocean dweller cried out, his tail coming up and smacking Thor on the back. There was a soft chuckle above him then lingering kisses on his jaw.

"I love you baby," the blonde whispered again before dragging that penetrating member all along his tunnel, the head of it stopping right before the opening.

This time Loki's eyes shot open and his mouth formed a circle but nothing came out, only a little air. Thor must have been at the end of his self control because he pushed back in quickly and the sea creature could see nothing except black with brightly shooting stars.

"Thor, Thor, Thor.." the merman chanted, not aware his tongue only knew only one word in that moment.

His lover continued, the strokes short and quick, then becoming longer before they switched back. At some point Loki was able to focus and see the face that had become his everything above him, a look of intense pleasure and concentration filling it. Small drops of sweat rolled down the sides of Thor's face like beautiful little diamonds. As the merman came near the edge again, his arms found strength on their own and clutched at his life mate, pulling him against him before he lost hold on everything. The most powerful orgasm he'd experienced so far pushed him to his limit, Loki's body thrashing quite literally like a fish out of water.

"Oh god Loki, fuck," Thor swore above him.

His slit had started to close around the other man's cock, squeezing it not only with the contractions of his release but also with the added pressure of shutting. A white hot stream splashed against the merman's insides and he screamed, bucking up as another orgasm tore through his body.

This time Loki had no idea how long it too him to recover. When he did, Thor was still inside him, above him and gazing at him affectionately as he brushed back the long, inky hair. The ocean dweller needed this, to be surrounded by his lover completely.

"Welcome back," the sailor smiled before kissing him.

Loki's lips curled up in his own sated happiness.

"How can I leave you after that?" the merman pouted in a sigh.

His life mate chuckled.

"I've never seen anyone react like that. You're a miracle."

Thor kissed him again.

"But I really do need you to let me go now," the bigger man grinned with the faintest blush.

At first the sea creature looked confused then he got it.

"Oh. Oooohhh," he said, releasing the muscles holding Thor inside him.

It was a loss, not having the warmth and filling presence but he couldn't very well keep his sailor there forever.

"Thank you," the blonde murmured, kissing Loki on the neck.

Thor moved off from him then put a hand at the base of his skull.

"I'm going to find some breakfast for us. Do you want to stay here or by the fire?"

Those blue eyes stared so brightly into his own it was like looking into the sun.

"Here is good, I need to cool off."

It was true, Loki's skin still glowed with the heat of what he'd felt. As Thor went to dress and find food, the merman slipped into the water, sighing at the cool silky liquid. He used it to wash the sand from him then dragged himself to the fire that his love had rebuilt to dry his tail. It wouldn't be much longer and he would have to leave the other man. The ocean dweller was sure he would be leaving part of him behind when he did.


	14. Tidal Waves-Mermaid Thorki AU-Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes my work is for the most part largely unbeta'd and I'm just enjoying writing again. The story is not done yet.

Spending time with Thor had to be what the humans referred to as their heaven. Every smile and touch filled Loki with happiness, no matter how small. The merman could easily see how he would forsake everyone and everything to stay with his sailor. Their time sped by too quickly and the ocean dweller knew he had to leave soon. The knowledge sat in his stomach like a rock. When the moment arrived it was filled with unshed tears and lingering kisses as they held onto each other like a life line. The merman knew he had to be strong and after some time managed to push himself away and toss his body into the salty brine. Loki surfaced and gave a sad smile with a wave before diving under again.

Being separated from his life mate was difficult but after a few hours the sea creature began to remember how much he loved the ocean. The freedom and cool water rushing by his face made him feel alive again. Any time he began to get hungry all he had to do was catch a fish and chew away as he swam. If only he could bring Thor with him, he would show him so many pleasures. Dreams of sharing a life under the water floated through his mind as his strong tail propelled him onward toward home.

In all it took four days to reach Jotunheim and that was with near constant swimming. Loki would only stop to sleep for a couple hours under any kind of shelter he could find, coral or an outcropping of rock. His experience with the humans had made the merman much more cautious. The first gleaming views of white came into sight and the ocean dweller's heart sang loudly. He would see his brothers again! Giddiness tickled his throat and chest just at thinking it.

The memory of being in that tank, losing all hope of seeing his family came back to Loki and he knew he would have been doomed if it wasn't for Thor. His sweet, precious Thor. The sea creature passed over the border, near one of the their large abandoned buildings, and gave out a loud yelp as strong arms grabbed him by the waist. The merman struggled, scratching and clawing at the hands that held him.

"Loki, Loki, stop!"

The familiar voice froze him in place and Helblindi's face floated into view.

"Hel!" he cried, hugging his brother around the neck tightly.

"Where have you been you scamp? We've been looking everywhere for you!"

That didn't stop the other sea creature from returning the hug tightly though.

"Oh Hel, you won't believe it," Loki moaned sadly.

Then the merman jerked back and gave his brother an intense stare.

"I need to speak to father. Right now."

Helblindi knew it had to be important, the youngest of the family usually avoided the king when he could. So the older of the two nodded and took his hand, bringing him to the throne room. Before they made it there completely Byleistr emerged from a nearby chamber with a large stone tablet in his arms. It was what they used to document since paper would never last under water. Loki's other brother was just as happy to see him and there were hugs again but the merman was anxious to get permission to bring his life mate to their kingdom. There was an empty, gnawing place in his chest that only Thor could fill.

All three siblings filed into the throne room, Laufey looking as imposing as ever on his intimidating seat of power. The throne was made of polished whale bones, carved with pictures of their history over every flat surface. The back came up to an intricate design that flowed above the king's head. The feet at the base were formed into life like flippers. Precious jewels also adorned the seat, pearls, amethysts, rubies and emeralds. Laufey's crown was made from pure gold and fashioned after Neptune's to pay homage to the ocean god. The king also had a scepter that was half as tall as he was, fashioned from pure gold as well, with a huge perfect pearl that sat at the top.

These things were common to Loki and his brothers, they'd seen them all their lives. The mermen stopped before the throne, bowing to their imposing father. On each side of the king, a guard stood with a deadly sharpened spear. The guards were given magical enhancements to make them bigger, faster and more muscular. No one dared give them a reason to come after them.

"I see you've decided to come home Loki. I realize you're young but these adventures of yours really must stop. Your brothers have been distracted from their duties searching for you and worried over your safety. You are a selfish creature to think only of yourself."

Loki looked down guiltily but he didn't feel it. Even if it was true, there was nothing he could do about his nature. Unfortunately this was not how he hoped their conversation would go.

"I'm sorry father but I didn't mean to be gone so long. I was captured....by humans."

The merman's tail twitched with anxiety as he said it. Just remembering was enough to send his heart racing with fear. Bylesitr gasped and Helblindi put a hand on his arm. The king's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward.

"You will tell me everything."

So Loki did, leaving out his intimate moments with Thor and how the captain had touched him in his most private area. Laufey's mouth pursed as he listened, a look of distaste and hatred on his face. The sea creature's brothers ended up moving closer and resting comforting hands on his back and shoulders. Loki was surprised at his own strength, he never cried or let his voice break as he retold the tale. When it ended his father sat back, his dark eyes seeming to burn holes into the youngest son's skull.

"What more?" the king finally asked.

The merman gulped, feeling as if the king already knew the question burning in his heart and on his lips.

"Thor..he...he saved me. He's my life mate father. Please.....please turn him into one of us so we can be together."

Of everything that had happened, that question needed to be forced out. So much hope was behind those words, if he was turned down...it would crush him. Even Loki's brothers stilled in anticipation, they knew how much their little brother was asking for. They knew, they'd been told how their dam had died while Loki had not.

The room went completely silent to the point the merman was sure they could all hear his pounding heart. Laufey's face darkened and twisted into an expression the youngest had never seen before. Out of instinct Helblindi and Byleistr pulled Loki back slightly. The king's hands gripped at the edge of the arm rests as he leaned toward them.

"I will never....NEVER!" his father screamed, the tendons standing out in his neck from the force of it.

"Make one of those wretched animals into one of us again!"

Loki was stunned by the ferocity of Laufey's rejection. He couldn't think or speak, only stare with fear and horror.

"Father," Byleistr tried, speaking up timidly.

He was the favorite, having spent the most time with the king while learning how to rule over Jotunehim. The hate filled eyes snapped toward him and caused Loki's brother to clear his throat.

"To be fair, he doesn't know....and it is....his life mate. You know they can't be separated."

Laufey shot up to a standing position, his body tense with anger.

"What he knows changes nothing," their father spat out.

"And if he craves his life mate so dearly, he can be with him on land."

All three siblings gasped at that proclamation. To them that was almost as bad as actually being banished. The king gestured to his guards to follow him as he started to leave the room.

"No..." Loki whispered, this couldn't be it. 

He and Thor had done nothing to deserve this, it was wrong!

"No!" the young merman shouted, his fists balled at his sides.

"Father please, please don't do this," he swam forward in an unexpected spurt that kept his brothers from stopping him, tears spilling down his cheeks.

Laufey didn't answer but as soon as he was close to him turned and hit Loki across the face with the back of his hand. Pain exploded through the small merman's head and neck as he tumbled backward. By the time he could see again, his father was gone.


	15. Tidal Waves-Thorki Mermaid AU Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki hears a terrible story but finds strength and hope

The pain in Loki's heart was intense as his brothers worried over him. A bruise was blooming on his cheek but that was the least of his injuries. The young merman turned big green eyes to Helblindi and Byleistr that swam with held back tears.

"Why does he hate me?" Loki hiccuped in a half sob.

Helblindi put an arm around his shoulders with a sigh. They'd been forbidden to speak of what happened but there was no way they couldn't tell Loki after this. The older two shared a look to make sure they were in agreement before Byleistr cleared his throat.

"It's not you Loki. You never knew our dam, Farbauti. Father loved him with everything he had, it was the most perfect match I've ever seen. They were lifemates of course, but it was more than that. Not many mermen have three children and they probably would have had more if he'd lived. It gave....well, it gave him hope that our people would start to thrive again."

Byleistr stopped, looking uncomfortable and wrapping his arms around his chest. That was when Helblindi picked up on the story. It didn't surprise Loki that the oldest would think more along the lines of their people and when it came to emotions he would hesitate. Hel was more of the poet and romantic in their family. 

"Right after I was born father started finding human woman to change into merpeople. He was sure that would help but it only frustrated him when they couldn't conceive. Realizing they were useless, they soon became outcasts in our society. Sure they were lovely to look at but they were weak and longed to go back on land. Their tails didn't change when they dried out, they only became snake like. 

Then it got worse as they went after human men, seducing and killing them when they couldn't give them what they wanted. Father punished them and made examples by killing some and that only made the merwomen angrier. That was when they felt like the ultimate insult was given to them, when Farbauti became pregnant with you. It was a really bad time Loki. We were at war and it took everything Laufey had to protect you and our dam when he was too big to fight.

Somehow those merwomen found magic that broke through the shields we constructed with our own. They used spells to become stronger but their magic was different than ours. It caused them to turn feral, animalistic, and changed their appearances. Their teeth grew pointed and sharp, their nails long and I'm sure I saw a few with hair that had changed into snakes. Their eyes glowed red, it was terrifying."

Silence fell around them momentarily, a shudder running through the youngest's body. But even with how awful this was, Loki was finding hope in what he was hearing.

"I was there," Byleistr started, his eyes unfocused and staring off.

"I was by Farbauti's side when he went into labor. Father was fighting in the corridor right outside the throne room."

The oldest pointed toward the entrance they'd used and his eyes flickered toward a spot next to the throne.

"We had a doctor with us, thank Neptune, because I had no idea what to do. It was so.....overwhelming....all the screaming...."

Byleistr broke at the memory and covered his ears, shaking his head and it was Loki and Helblindi's turn to comfort him. Their brother's body trembled as they hugged him. It was obvious he wouldn't be able to tell the rest of the tale.

"I was fighting with father when we heard the screams. At first they were normal birthing cries and then, I remember hearing the sweetest, cutest sound float through the water," Helblindi recalled with a fond smile.

Loki blushed as he knew his brother was talking about him.

"Yes, scamp, it was the first sound you ever made. I think we all fell in love with you at that moment. In the middle of death and hate, you were like a beacon of light."

For a second they all just held each other, the past hanging over them like a dark cloud.

"The healer gave you to Byleistr to care for. And while your cries gave us strength, it also fueled the fury of the merwomen. They overpowered us...." Helblindi looked guilty as if there was more he should have done.

A choked sound left Byleistr and again they had to stop as the three of them tried to calm down.

"I left him, I just left him...." Byleistr whispered softly and Helblindi stopped him.

"There was nothing else you could do. There were too many of them..."

Loki didn't need to be told what happened at that point. His brother had fled and rescued him and the terrible merwomen.....they'd killed his dam.

"But you didn't see it, you didn't hear it....the screams....the blood..."

Byleistr's eyes were huge and haunted. Helblindi bit his lip and stroked the older merman's long hair.

"I heard it. Father heard it."

Helblindi turned to Loki with sorrow etched in every corner of his face.

"They tore him to ribbons. By the time they finished, we didn't even have enough..." his voice broke and finally neither of the others could speak.

Loki stared at the floor, feeling traitorous as he was involved in their circle of comfort. For what he was thinking of doing, it was appropriate after all. It took some time before the quiet sniffles and sobs stopped. The story was one he could have lived without knowing, but now that he did, the young merman was determined to use it to his advantage.

"The love you saw in father and Farbauti, it's even stronger with me and Thor," Loki spoke up after a moment.

His brothers gaped at him, shocked he would dare say something like that.

"You don't believe me, but you will," the sea creature shook his head.

"And if those merwomen can find other magic, then so can I."


	16. Tidal Waves Chapter Sixteen Thorki AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovers reunite Sorry I know it's short but a necessary bridge.

Tidal Waves Chapter Sixteen

"No, Loki, you can't go after the evil magic they discovered. It turned the merwomen into monsters," Helblindi managed to voice all of their concerns.

The youngest gave his brothers a small smile. His hair floated in the dark water, tickling along the merman's shoulders and neck.

"Trust me. I know I haven't acted mature in the past, but that's going to change. Thor means everything to me and we have to be together."

There was doubt in the other mermen's faces but they could also see Loki wasn't going to back down. Byleistr put his hands on his little brother's shoulders and stared intensely into his eyes.

"Don't do anything dangerous. Please. If anything happens to you...."

Loki cupped the eldest prince’s cheek, his face soft with understanding.

"I know....after hearing what happened, now I know."

Byleistr broke down again and there was more hugging as they tried to comfort each other.

"We'll talk to Laufey," Helblindi sighed.

"In the meantime, go to your sailor and wait to see if we can change his mind."

"Ok," Loki answered quietly.

The young sea creature had no intention of following through on that promise and guilt washed over him but they left him no choice. Loki was going to have to do this on his own.

*********************************************************************************

Loki stayed a little longer until they had calmed down before kissing his brothers goodbye. He knew he'd miss Thor but the more time he spent away from the blonde, the larger a dark hole grew in the pit of his stomach. The merman needed his life mate desperately and still had a three day swim back to him. 

As Loki headed toward the faraway beach, he tried to keep himself distracted by playing with the fish and turtles he passed. It felt like forever since he was in Captain Stu's clutches, terrified for his life. Thor would never let anything happen to him and Loki didn't plan on leaving his side or his family's unless it was in pursuit of the magic he needed. All of that would be done deep in the ocean where humans couldn't reach him.

When Loki was half a day from his love, excitement built inside him, making the merman feel like he was going to burst. He pushed harder with his tail, anxious to be in those strong, warm arms again. Loki missed the sound of Thor's heart beating against his ear and the salty fresh smell of his skin. Life without those things would be so empty, the ocean dweller had no idea how he would go on without the other man.

Eventually the water grew less and less deep and Loki's heart raced with anticipation. Five hundred yards out the merman popped his head out of the water, letting it run from his mouth so he could get air in his lungs. Loki brushed his hair aside and searched the beach in the distance anxiously for his lifemate. There was no sign of movement but he was still pretty far back. The sea creature swam forward, staying above water, his eyes constantly scanning the area.

Thor had been busy, there was an actual hut built on the edge of the forest with smoke trickling through a hole in the roof. It surprised Loki to see how much his love had accomplished. It wasn't the sturdiest of structures but looked like it could shelter them well. About a hundred yards out Loki was anxious to see the blonde.

"Thor? Thor are you in there?" he called out, going closer cautiously.

What if Stu had followed them somehow? A million terrible scenarios ran through his mind and the merman fought the terror surging within him.

"Thor!" he called again louder.

The large form of the gorgeous blonde appeared in the doorway of the hut, making it appear smaller and there was a huge smile on his life mate's face.

"Loki!"

Thor sprinted toward the beach while the ocean dweller's heart raced faster and harder. Loki held his arms out, his face shining with love and longing. His sailor splashed into the water and waded as fast he could while the merman pushed himself along with the lower half of his body. It didn't take long for the lovers to reach other and Thor lifted Loki out of the water, kissing him all over his face and holding him tightly. This was the only thing worth living for, being close to his life mate. Happiness quickly filled all the empty holes inside him as Thor carried him toward the beach.

"How did it go? Did your father agree to make me a merman?" Thor asked, lifting his knees a little higher as he splashed through the waves.

Loki chewed on his lip, nervous about telling the blonde his answer. Would Thor be angry?

"No, he didn't," the sea creature answered sadly, his arms tightening around the other man's shoulders.

Thor stopped and stared at Loki curiously.

"Did he say why? Doesn't he know that we have to be together?"

The fact that the sailor didn't get upset meant a lot to Loki.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you after you show me this amazing house you've built."

The blonde glowed at the praise and his chest puffed out as he brought Loki inside. It was small, the floor made from palm fronds laid over the sand. A fire smoldered in a pit under the space in the ceiling. If it rained the flames might go out though. Nearby was a thicker spot of built up soft materials that was the bed.

"This is nice but I fear we're going to need something more long term," Loki told Thor sadly.

"I'm going to have to find a way to make you a merman on my own. My father won't help us."

His lover sat by the fire with the ocean dweller on his lap.

"Tell me what happened," Thor asked, nothing but kindness in his voice.

Loki told him the whole story that he'd learned and by the time he was done, the blonde looked as sad as he did.

"That has to be the worst thing I've ever heard."

The merman nodded and put his head on a strong shoulder.

"I'm not going to give up though. I'm not going to lose you. There has to be a way and I'm going to find it."

There was determination in Loki's voice and Thor gave him a small smile.

"I believe you. Even if you never find a way to change me, I'll be with you until the end of my life."

"Don't say that," Loki blurted in distress, putting a hand on his sailor's cheek.

"I could never live without you."

Thor stroked his long hair and stared into the merman's eyes.

"Don't think about it. You'll find way."

Loki knew it was only to reassure him but he dropped it for now because he would find a way. No matter what it cost him, he would make Thor a merman to live with him until the end of his unnaturally long life.


	17. Tidal Waves Chapter 17 Thorki Mermaid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bliss before.......you'll find out.

Life with Thor was wonderful, just as Loki knew it would be. The blonde went out of his way to keep the merman happy, taking care of his every want or need. Together they started to build a new house that was bigger and made to last for a long time. The young prince couldn't enjoy everything completely, it was always in the back of his mind that he had to find a way to keep his life mate with him. Thor was a typical man, as long as he kept himself busy he appeared to be in a blissful state of contentment. Every night they would lay in each other's arms and tell stories about their lives or dream of their possible futures.

Finding food was easy enough, there was fruits and berries in the wooded area behind them and Loki could catch fish for them. Sometimes he would harvest clams or oysters and bring them up for Thor to cook. The merman preferred his meals raw and while the sailor was able to stomach the food without cooking it, the blonde usually roasted or simmered the morsels. Loki had a fondness for the smells that would fill their home when he did. It was different and nice, just like everything with his life mate.

After eight months, the merman's edginess became too much for him. He had to get out of there and work on the demons plaguing him. There was no doubt it was going to be hard for him to separate from his lover, but it was necessary. Getting Thor to understand his reasoning might not be so easy. But if there was one thing he knew about the blonde, the bigger man was always kind and sympathetic to what he was going through.

Loki explained to his sailor that he had to leave as they ate dinner that night. As he expected, it was hard for Thor to let him go but his life mate understood and they spent the night making love over and over, relishing every second they had together. When the merman left the next day it was early morning and his lover went to the edge of the ocean to bid him goodbye. It was sweet and tearful but they promised to be together again as soon as they could.

The cool water rushed over Loki as he dove into the waves, flooding his lungs and the strong tail reappearing behind him. There were brief periods when he'd bathed that the smaller man had the pleasure of seeing his beautiful scales again but it was nowhere near this exhilarating. Loki spun and turned, a high pitched squeal of joy coming from his throat under the water. A school of fish nearby scattered at the sound of it making him laugh.

As much fun as this way, the ocean dweller had plans for his time in the waters he’d missed. Loki searched far and wide, trying to find any sign of the merwomen that had attacked his family. There wasn't much to go on, occasionally he would find a piece of a weapon or an ancient site they'd camped at with broken pieces of shells used as containers. It was both frustrating and promising at the same time. At least there was evidence that the women were real and possibly still alive.

After just a few days the merman was yearning for his sailor again. Loki knew that if he wanted Thor with him forever, he had to fight those feelings and keep searching. The sea creature managed to stay away for a month before he had to go back. His life mate was waiting, overjoyed to see him again. This went on for for five years, Loki leaving and trying to stay away for longer periods of time. Three months was the longest the merman could work himself up to though. During those years Thor grew older but Loki found he liked the way the cute baby skin disappeared and he became more manly. Their house grew and was as nice as either of them could imagine with what they had to work with. 

This day Loki lay in the bath they'd fashioned from wood and covered with smooth coral and shells. His tail hung over the edge, the little fins fanning out prettily against the shiny surface. The merman's long hair hung behind him on the other side, pooling in a pile of soft ink behind him. Tomorrow he would be leaving to go looking for magic again. He'd been to Jotunheim to see his brothers a few times but they had no news or changes to give him. During his journeys the youngster had seen some etchings on stones but they were faded enough he couldn't read them. All he could do was pray the witches had recorded the spells he needed.

"How did the most beautiful merman in all the ocean end up in my bathtub?" Thor asked from the doorway with a grin as he leaned against it, admiring Loki as he lay there.

The sea creature blushed and splashed water at him, making the blonde laugh.

"Such a feisty little creature you are," Thor approached, mischief gleaming in his eyes.

Loki knew that look and couldn't help but smile back.

"Just because you've caught me doesn't mean you'll ever tame me," he teased with a bat of his eyelids.

The blonde pushed off from the wall and stepped forward, his handsome face full of amusement. They knew and trusted each other well enough to be comfortable with playing games during their intimate moments.

“Why would I want to tame you?” Thor smirked, pulling his shirt off over his head and revealing his majestic sculpted chest.

“Isn’t that what humans do?” the merman asked, pretending naive curiosity.

Thor knelt next to the tub and picked up Loki’s wrist, kissing the inside of it.

“Not this human.”

“Then what DO you want to do to me?” Loki asked with his lips curved upward.

The sailor moved up further so he could look into the brilliant forest eyes of the hybrid.

“I want to make you sob with pleasure after I wreck your body thoroughly.”

The merman’s eyes darkened with desire, the tip of his tongue sneaking out to lick at his lips. He couldn’t count the amount of times his life mate had done just that and his body was responding in anticipation.

“Such wicked promises. I should have expected as much from a filthy sailor.”

“Filthy?” Thor croaked in surprise, his brow lifting.

“I guess I’ll have to show you how filthy I really am,” the blonde grinned.

Thor’s lips closed on Loki’s, hot and soft as they always were. The smaller man’s mouth opened automatically for his lover’s slick tongue to come in and plunder his tender, sensitive areas. As they kissed, his life mate reached for the merman’s wrists and trapped them against the sides of the tub. Their embrace ended and Loki gave his lover a fake suspicious glare.

“What’s the meaning of this human?” he hissed.

“Relax and just enjoy it,” Thor murmured against his jaw, making the ocean dweller’s tail jerk slightly.

“But I don’t trust you,” a weak protest left Loki’s lips.

“That makes it better,” the sailor smirked, moving his hands so that Loki’s were both transferred to one of his bigger ones.

The free calloused palm ran down the merman’s slim body, feeling along the fine muscles of his abdomen and torso. A tiny shiver of heat went through the hybrid. Thor’s lips began their circuit down the merman’s throat and across his adam’s apple, the soft beard rubbing tingles across Loki’s skin. His life mate usually took his time, relishing the taste of pale skin, building up the flames inside his belly until the sea creature was ready to beg for more. 

Not often, but sometimes they would suddenly need each other and Thor would take him roughly on their home made table or against a wall, holding him up as his legs flopped helplessly on either side of the blonde’s wide hips. Those moments were just as special as these, both creating a different kind of heat inside the merman.

“Don’t think by taking your time that I’m going to enjoy anything you do to me,” Loki goaded.

Thor just smirked as his beautiful blue eyes flicked up at his willing captive.

“We’ll see.”

The blonde hung his tongue out and slid it down his lover’s breast bone, dragging it along the lines of his ribs. Soon it was on a soft, pink nipple working to bring it to life, the flesh turning hard under the caresses. Tiny sharp breaths began to escape from Loki. Thor knew all of his weak spots and didn’t mind using them against him. Loki squirmed as the treatment continued, licks moving down and around his belly button.

“Even a ruffian with no decency wouldn’t be so brazen as to go further,” the ocean dweller gasped in false shock.

“Well I’m certainly not stopping now,” Thor huffed, bringing Loki’s hands down and holding them against the top of the scales so he could go lower.

The merman struggled against him for show but the sailor held him easily, kissing down the front of his tail to the exact spot he knew waited for him. It only took the tiniest touch and Loki’s slit opened, pleasure slipping down his spine at the sensation.

“Thor,” he gasped, his fingers clutching reflexively in their iron clad prison.

“That’s better,” his life mate purred, petting along the outside of his entrance and causing Loki’s chest to rise and fall shallowly as he tried to catch his breath.

“All you have to do is tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you,” the blonde smiled up at him cockily.

The sea creature barely managed a glare to throw back.

“Never.”

“Aw, don’t be in such a hurry to make up your mind. We’re just getting started.”

With that his lover moved forward and with just a few tiny licks to prepare him, thrust his tongue into the merman’s body. Loki jerked with a small cry, the intrusive muscle was so HOT and thick, tears formed in the corners of his eyes from the amount of pleasure that flooded him.

“N...no,” he panted, the words not just play anymore.

The hybrid wasn’t sure if he could handle so much at once even though he’d been through all of this before. It was always a wonderful mystery to see where Thor would take them every time they wanted to be together. A small murmur of reassurance floated toward Loki from the blonde’s deep voice as he wiggled his tongue deeper in. Loki began to flounder and his life mate released his hands to hold the strong body under him still. All the merman could do was grip the sides of the tub desperately while the other man started thrusting into him. 

“No...no,” Loki gasped, but it wasn’t the first time he’d protested from the bigger man’s attentions.

Thor knew he was just trying to handle the orgasm building so quickly already and the sailor didn’t stop until Loki was shaking with his release, the walls of his body clenching around the blonde’s tongue and making him moan in response. Vibrations from his voice sent little aftershocks of smaller orgasms through the merman until he was speechless, his mouth hanging open prettily. His lover pulled away and stood up, running the back of his hand over Loki’s cheek.

“You always taste so good baby,” Thor mumbled, pulling his pants down over his hips and freeing his large cock.

It sprung out nicely, curving up and giving the smaller man a wonderful view of the thick shaft and swollen head. The blonde took it in his hand and pulled gently a few times.

“My turn?” he asked with a grin.

The sea creature was still blushing from the blood in his cheeks, his eyes wet and shining from overload but Loki still nodded and licked his lips expectantly. For a long time the image of Stu forcing himself into his mouth had made the merman afraid to try it but with time he’d learned to appreciate the taste of his life mate. Loki grabbed the other man by the waist greedily and pulled him forward enough to reach him. 

It was more fun to tease at first though and he used just the tip of his tongue to give light licks randomly. Thor’s manhood bobbed and twitched at the touches until a small bead of pre cum formed at the tip. Loki scooped it off with his tongue, causing the blonde to make a sound like a growl as he buried his hands into the merman’s hair. The hybrid pushed the end of his tongue into the hole and the larger man cursed, gripping hard. Thor’s strength didn’t bother Loki, he liked the way it felt.

“Enough teasing,” his lover panted roughly, pulling on the merman’s tresses so that he would envelope the spongy head.

Experience told him the sailor was close if he was being so demanding and that gave Loki a thrill. The ocean dweller took in more of the pulsing flesh, sucking and letting Thor slide into his throat until his lover took over and jerked into his hot mouth. Loki opened wider and let his life mate fuck into him until Thor was shuddering and salty seed flooded his senses. Most just flowed down his neck and the little that pooled on his tongue Loki swallowed happily after the large cock was taken out.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Thor asked in a trembling voice, his rough hands smoothing back the merman’s hair.

“You never do,” Loki smiled up at him.

His life mate sank down to give him a kiss full of love. The sea creature was going to miss this while he was gone.


	18. Tidal Waves-Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally finds what he's looking for. Or has he?

Tidal Waves Chapter 18

Deep in the ocean a lovely dark green hue imbued everything with an other worldly feel. Vegetation danced, waving their feathery limbs in a ritual of their own seduction. Fish flashed by, silver lighting up then disappearing just as quickly. The water felt thicker, heavier and slightly dangerous. The larger predators preferred dark depths to spring up from to catch prey off guard. Loki had started from his last old lead, searching for 3 weeks until he found himself in this unfamiliar territory.

The merman swam slowly and cautiously, holding a spear Thor had helped him fashion for these excursions. Leave it to the other man to think of his safety while they were apart. Loki doubted it would be too useful but it did give him a feeling of protection that inspired courage. Something he needed now as he moved further along, his senses tingling with awareness. It took a few minutes before he realized this area was almost devoid of life. If a fish swam by it was alone and nothing grew here, only rocks without algae stood as craggy mountains.

Loki's fingers flexed around the shaft of wood that comprised most of his weapon. The end was a sharpened rock held on with vines. While primitive, It could be the only thing standing between escape and death if he was attacked. Or so he hoped. A ripple passed by not far away and his head snapped that way in time to see octopus tentacles push off the top of a stone. 

"Settle down, relax," the young merman muttered to himself.

Rolling his shoulders, Loki let out a breath and tried to loosen his muscles. It was a short distance farther before a new disturbance flowed toward him. Magic. Magic pulsed toward him like a beacon. The ocean dweller didn't think it was intentionally aimed at him, he'd always been tuned toward the mystic, able to perform spells few of the others could. Sadly it was one of the things his father didn't like about him. You would think with two warrior sons already, he would have been appreciated for his skills, but it wasn't to be.

The green and gold tail flicked, pushing the merman in that direction. Apprehension filled him as Loki grew closer. This was what he'd been looking for, he was certain of it. However, finding these sea witches could go horribly wrong, especially if they knew who he was. Loki closed his eyes for a second and pictured his amazing blonde life mate. He had to do this so they could be together. Dying now wouldn't be much different than Thor leaving him with his short human life. Loki wouldn't be able to go on after that happened.

Taking a deep breath, the ocean creature squared his shoulders and swam closer to the heartbeat of sorcery. This was stronger and darker than anything he'd encountered, sending shudders along his spine all the way to the tip of his fin. A new thought came to him that Loki hadn't considered before. What if he got this spell and used it but it changed Thor into something else? From the story he'd been told the merwomen had become disfigured. While he would still love his sailor and stay with him, that wasn't what Loki wanted for them.

The new revelations caused him to hesitate, thinking the situation over thoroughly. No matter what though, this was the better course of action. He would rather keep Thor with him than to lose him to death's clutches before their time. Bravely the little merman pushed on, his heart pounding in his thin chest. He had to do this for their love, he had to. 

A massive spiral of pinkish coral emerged from the murkiness straight ahead. Below it was a whole line of stone resembling the side of a mountain littered with dark holes that could hold any number of enemies. At the base of the coral was a large entrance where the pulses seemed to originate from. Loki pushed ahead cautiously, feeling as if a hundred eyes were watching him. The entrance loomed nearer and the ocean dweller could vaguely make out the shapes of guards on either side. He swallowed thickly, hoping he could get in to talk to someone that would help.

Luck wasn't on his side it seemed and the witches moved in front of the opening the closer he got. It wasn't long before he could see what they looked like. Shock had the merman stopping as he stared in disbelief. His brother's stories had been right, these women were grotesque, something right from a horror story. Their hair seemed to slither on the currents while their eyes dully glowed a reddish color. Pointed teeth jutted from thin lips and their hands resembled claws. Instead of beautiful fish like tails, they had sleek, sharp tipped ones.

"Who are you? What's your business here?" one hissed at him.

"I...I...um...I came to...learn...." Loki stammered, not sure what to say now that he was there.

The glowing eyes narrowed as the women grew suspicious of him.

"He's a spy," the second creature growled and the first nodded in agreement.

"Wh..what? No, no, I'm not," the ocean dweller protested.

The abominations were holding metal tridents that were lowered to aim at Loki's body.

"Let's go, fishtail," the first snarled at him, jabbing toward the merman to give him the picture.

This wasn't how Loki was expecting things to go. Then again, he'd really never planned on actually being able to find the sea witches. They took his spear from him and herded Loki into the entrance. A faint light radiated along the walls of the coral, enough that the merman didn't need his dark vision to see.

"Where are we going?" Loki asked softly.

He could make out tunnels branching from the corridor they were traveling along and had a feeling the inside of this place was like a maze. The magic here was so strong he could feel it enveloping him like a heavy blanket.

"To the queen, she'll decide what to do with you."

That wasn't so bad, the queen was most likely who he wanted to see anyway. Loki's spirits lifted a little as they guided him through the luminescent caves, his mind humming away with ideas. He needed to be prepared so he didn't mess up again. There was plenty of time for it, he learned. The trip had them swimming for over twenty minutes before they came to the center of the coral. This room wasn't much larger than the hallway although wider. Stone tables lined the edges and on top of them were stacks of tablets. The power in here was suffocating. Loki was sure he was breathing in soup that stuck to his gills and made him feel light headed from lack of oxygen.

"What issss THAT doing herrrre?" a raspy voice sounded from the shadows.

Now the guards had him already nervous but this merwoman terrified the young ocean dweller. The queen emerged, twice the size of the others, her hair actually eels that snapped their jaws randomly. Her eyes were crimson lights oddly out of place in this gloomy atmosphere and her tongue slit down the center. He knew this because it flicked out every so often, testing the water around them.

"A spy your highness," the guard to his left answered with a bow.

"N...no, no, I'm not a spy. I came seeking you and your wisdom," Loki stammered out as quickly and hopefully flattering as possible.

He followed lead and bowed as well. When he dared to look back up, the queen had moved closer, her eyes narrowed slits. A cold, clammy hand reached up to grab the merman's chin as she turned his face side to side to examine it. Loki could feel the sharp nails graze against his skin and had to repress a shudder.

"Leave usssss," she hissed to the others.

There was no argument, the sea witches left immediately. The prince didn't know if he should be worried or not. As they vacated, the queen released him and turned, swimming a short distance away.

"I know who you arrrre," came the chilling voice.

"Are...are you going to kill me?" Loki whispered.

He would fight, he would use whatever magic he had but there was no way he could defeat her. This merwoman was ancient and had been studying this dark power for longer than he could probably fathom. Physically there was no contest and Loki had no chance. She turned her head so he could see the horrifying profile.

"No, I've been waiting forrr you. I alsssso know why you'rrrre herrre," she stated simply.

"Then...you're going to help me?" he asked, feeling very confused.

A small cackle left her scaly lips as she turned back to him.

"You'rrrre going to help me firrrrsssst."


End file.
